


La frontera entre siempre o jamás

by ladywanda



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Insecurities, M/M, Not succeeding, Reunion, Scholomance, Sizzy wedding, Those Three Years, Trying to move on, Wedding, clace wedding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywanda/pseuds/ladywanda
Summary: - Ty, - insistió Anush. - ¿Puedo abrazarte?Ty asintió, y se dejó acunar por la suave sensación de los brazos de Anush rodeándole, asegurándole que no estaba solo, que no pasaba nada, que estaría bien; que no le dejaría, ni siquiera cuando tenía una crisis ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a una persona de la que Anush sabía que estaba enamorado.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Anush Joshi, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	La frontera entre siempre o jamás

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esto es lo primero que escribo en un millón de años, así que me disculpo por los errores que habrán quedado sin corregir. Lo he escrito en español porque no me siento lo suficientemente cómoda en inglés como para escribir directamente en ese idioma, aunque no descarto traducirlo próximamente.  
> También relacionado con eso, soy de Madrid, así que me disculpo por el leísmo, no puedo evitarlo, espero que no haya quedado demasiado.  
> El título es de la canción Copenhague, de Vetusta Morla.  
> Hay episodios de ansiedad descritos brevemente.  
> Menciono muchos personajes porque los echo de menos, lo sé.  
> Kit aparece en la segunda parte.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Había sido un tiempo duro en el Escolamántico, a pesar de que no había vuelto a haber problemas con Livvy, y de que Irene parecía adaptarse bien a la vida en cautividad, las cosas parecían no ir del todo bien.

Estaba el tema de su familia. Echaba de menos a sus hermanos, pero se había alejado de ellos consciente y deliberadamente. Echaba de menos a Julian y a Diana, a los que siempre había podido recurrir en caso de necesidad, o incluso para temas que le inquietaban sin mayor gravedad. Ellos siempre le habían reconfortado de la mejor forma, Diana explicándole detalladamente lo que deseara saber, y buscando la información si no la tenía en primer lugar, o si no tenía la suficiente para el gusto de Ty; y Julian creando formas originales y gráficas de enseñarle las cosas, siempre adaptándose al punto desde el que Ty partiera.

Echaba de menos a Mark, al que había visto realmente poco tiempo después de su regreso al mundo mortal, y después de tanto añorando su presencia. Era cierto que Mark ya no era su principal ejemplo a seguir ni una figura paternal en su vida, pero el amor estaba ahí, y deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, de algún modo compensar todos los años perdidos que Mark, de algún modo, había conseguido asumir como pasados y continuar desde ahí sin mayor percance. Era algo que Ty admiraba.

Y echaba de menos a Helen del mismo modo. Hacía tanto que ella se había ido de su vida, cuando él sólo tenía doce años, y había vuelto hacía tan poco, para encontrarse con que cuando volvía a casa, muchos de sus hermanos se iban de ella. Ty sabía que Helen se había esforzado mucho por llenar ese vacío que se había ido formando en sus años de ausencia, y que no lo había logrado completamente. Ty nunca había sido tan cercano a ella como lo había sido a Mark, pero aún así había pasado incontables horas pensando en ella, deseando que volviera, sabiendo que ella deseaba volver y era el propio gobierno de los cazadores de sombras el que no se lo permitía. Durante las llamadas telefónicas ella siempre había afirmado estar bien, ser feliz con Aline, aunque admitiría echarles de menos. Tiempo después todos los hermanos de menor edad habían descubierto que _estar bien_ había sido una exageración para no preocuparles.

Echaba de menos a Dru, con la que en el último tiempo había tenido una relación más estrecha. Sentía que al crecer Dru la relación estaba dejando de ser tanto la de una hermana pequeña que persigue e incomoda a un hermano mayor para convertirse en algo más próximo a una relación de igual a igual. Podían compartir películas y aventuras, y Ty deseaba hacerlo, aunque todavía quedaba algo de esa otra relación anterior que hacía que no se lanzase completamente a esa nueva fase en la que se encontraba con su hermana.

También echaba de menos a Emma y Tavvy, con los que siempre compartía la parte menos pesada de la vida, los momentos ligeros y agradables del día a día y el comfort de la rutina y el quehacer familiar. Lamentaba perderse una parte de la infancia de Tavvy, pero sabía que los demás estaban ahí para él, y que Helen y Aline, y Julian, harían todo lo posible por que estuviera bien y feliz.

Sin embargo, era de lo más extraño pensar en su familia y en el hogar, porque de volver a Los Ángeles, no se encontraría allí a Mark, que estaba viviendo en el Instituto de Nueva York con Cristina; ni a Julian y a Emma, que estaban en su año de viaje; ni a Diana, que se había tomado unos meses para estar con Gwyn y descansar de todos los años que había pasado como tutora sin un instante de respiro. Y, por supuesto, Kit tampoco estaría allí, pero no quería pensar en Kit.

Era muy difícil no pensar en Kit. Estaba aflorando continuamente a sus pensamientos. Tenía que ver con la mirada que le lanzaba Livvy cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba preocupado, de que no estaba completamente cómodo, cuando le recordaba que debía escribirle, y ponía cara de ligero reproche al responderle él que no encontraba nada que decirle y que lo haría más adelante. Tenía que ver con el colgante en forma de garza que llevaba el propio Ty al cuello, que había pertenecido a la madre de Kit y era la excusa que utilizaba Livvy para apremiarle a escribir. Tenía que ver con Ragnor Fell, que les daba clase y que había mencionado en más de una ocasión al bebé que había tenido Tessa Gray, y que era… ¿qué? ¿La hermana de Kit? Era un pensamiento extraño.

Tenía que ver con aquellas malditas palabras que le había dicho Magnus en Alacante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querer despedirse, no querer hablar con él, prácticamente salir corriendo a la primer oportunidad, pero después enviarle algo tan importante como una reliquia familiar? Tal vez era porque no le importaba el colgante, o no quería que le importara, ahora que tenía una nueva familia quería deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara que había perdido otra que apenas sí podía atisbar en los recuerdos de su infancia. Y se lo mandaba a él, otra pieza descartada de su vida.

Ty había pensado, había tenido la esperanza, que los Blackthorn serían su familia. Eran ya una familia grande, podía serlo más, y no estaba delimitada por la sangre. Ty pensaba a menudo en Diana, en Aline, en Emma y Cristina… y pensaba en Kit, en como esa oferta no había sido de su agrado, en como había preferido una familia más pequeña, que podía, tal vez, dedicarle más tiempo y atención, que quizá tuviera unos miembros que se parecían más a Kit o que le entendían mejor. O tal vez era porque estaba más alejada de los problemas, vivían por su propia cuenta y no se habían visto arrastrados por las últimas desgracias acaecidas a los Blackthorn y a tantos otros. 

Ty no lo sabía. A veces pensaba que era él quien había ahuyentado a Kit. Pero no quería pensar en eso.

No quería pensar en Kit.

Pero pensaba. Pensaba mucho. Y Livvy lo sabía. Ty a veces reflexionaba sobre si debería compartir sus inquietudes e incertezas con ella, pero en todas las ocasiones había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no podría darle respuestas. También había intentado enterrar la idea de que ella le confirmaría que había sido por su culpa. A pesar de ello, ansiaba hablar con ella. 

No lo hizo. No se atrevía.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Siempre había podido compartirlo todo con ella. Las constantes e inconstantes, todo. Tal vez había sido cuando se había dado cuenta de la tremenda injusticia que había cometido al traerla de vuelta a la fuerza. Tal vez ahora se preguntaba si Livvy podría alguna vez perdonar su egoísmo. Creía que no, aunque ella jamás le había dedicado un reproche al respecto. Sabía que ya no era como antes, y eso era quizá peor que haberla dejado marchar. Pero no había podido. Ese vacío inarreglable en que se había convertido su vida en ausencia de su melliza había sido algo tan insoportable. En su momento había pensado que no había modo de vivir sin ella, habría preferido seguir su camino y reunirse con ella al otro lado, a permanecer solo, sin la otra mitad que había sido su vida. Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre. No podía concebir la existencia sin ella. Pero ese profundo dolor se había desdibujado hasta convertirse en una quemazón después de traerla de vuelta, y ahora estaba convencido de que la que había tomado no había sido la mejor decisión, aunque, a pesar de que las cosas no eran exactamente iguales entre ellos, seguía sin estar seguro de que pudiera continuar si ella moría.

Kit le había asegurado que sí podía. Que él le ayudaría.

Kit. No quería pensar en Kit.

Deseaba que, de algún modo, todo se detuviera en un punto casi inexistente, cuando Helen y Aline habían regresado de Wrangel, pero justo antes de que… no podía ni pensarlo. Sentía cómo ese agujero de angustia le consumía cuando lo pensaba. Incluso Kieran había estado con ellos en ese momento. Parecía que todo el mundo tenía que irse, pensó con cierto resentimiento. No es que Kieran hubiera sido cercano a él en ningún momento. No habían intercambiado más de un puñado de palabras, pero sabía que Mark le quería con todo lo que tenía, y sabía el pesar que le traía estar sin él. Y le recordaba a cuando el propio Mark y Helen habían estado fuera. Y le recordaba a Kit.

Intentaba resignarse y construirse una vida y una rutina en el Escolamántico, y lo conseguía en su mayor parte. Pero a veces no podía evitar pensar en ese tiempo que nunca había existido, y desear que pudieran vivir todos en el Instituto, en familia y con la calma rodeándoles, como en los años previos a la Cohorte, solo que con las piezas que faltaban.

Lo imaginaba con nitidez durante unos breves instantes. Helen y Aline dirigiendo el Instituto, tomando las decisiones referentes a las patrullas y la organización, haciéndose cargo de los escasos contactos con la Clave, y pudiendo vivir juntas de vuelta en la civilización, sin tener que sentirse culpables ni marginadas. Mark pudiendo llevar una vida normal de cazador de sombras, habiendo podido conservar a Kieran a su lado, ambos viviendo en el Instituto, quizá incluso compartiendo una habitación Cristina. En eso no se decidía, ¿serían tres habitaciones o una? Puede que la mejor opción fuesen tres y que las compartieran a ratos. Cristina y Mark irían a las patrullas con los demás, y Kieran podría hacer lo que deseara, ser libre para decidir por primera vez en su vida. Podía pasar las horas tocando la flauta, aprendiendo a cocinar debidamente (tal vez Julian quisiera enseñarle) o consumiendo literatura mundana. Mark podría volver a entrenar con todos ellos, y recuperar la estrecha relación que tenía con Helen. Julian y Emma compartirían una habitación con toda seguridad, y patrullarían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y Emma podría entrenar con Cristina y podrían pasar juntas todo el tiempo que quisieran. Ty sabía que habían lamentado que sus caminos tuvieran que separarse tan pronto, aunque siguieran en contacto. Dru tendría mucha gente con la que compartir sus intereses, ya atrás los tiempos revueltos en los que se había sentido tan sola. Todos podrían ver películas con ella y leer literatura gótica de la que le gustase hablar, y entrenarían con ella, y ella podría sentir que tenía una familia estable. Y lo mismo para Tavvy. Todos le verían crecer, no tendrían que perder más años y podrían estar ahí para cuando tuviera dudas e incertidumbres relacionadas con el crecimiento y la comprensión de la vida. Diana nunca había vivido en el Instituto, pero podría visitarlo a menudo, quizá incluso acompañada de Gwyn, aunque Ty no estaba seguro a ese respecto. Y luego estaban Livvy y Kit. Se los imaginaba como durante esa pequeñísima fracción de tiempo en que los había tenido a los dos. Riendo y tramando cosas, investigando juntos y preocupándose por Ty. Habría podido hacerse parabatai de Livvy. Lo deseaba tanto, pensaba en todos ellos compartiendo cenas, y momentos diarios sin importancia, tiempo en la biblioteca, en las patrullas, en la cocina… pero era muy difícil para él imaginarse a Kit estando con ellos, sabiendo que no quería estar. Y sabía que Livvy quería estar, no habría querido dejarles por nada del mundo, pero no había tenido ninguna opción para elegir, y ahora…

Era increíblemente frustrante. Había habido un efímero instante en el que había parecido que todo iría bien, y después se había desmoronado. Sabía que la mayoría de sus hermanos era feliz, salvo por algunas cosas insalvables que impedían que la tristeza les dejara por completo. Y él quería seguir adelante, no quería ser una carga para ellos, y ahora que Livvy volvía a estar con él todo parecía más fácil, incluso respirar. 

Pero no tan fácil. Aún después de meses seguía teniendo que esforzarse para adaptarse a la vida en el Escolámantico. Tenía cosas muy buenas, como los profesores enseñándoles un sinfín de cosas interesantes, el cuasi infinito número de libros que tenía a su disposición de toda las temáticas que pudieran ocurrírsele (excepto las de corte mundano, claro estaba), los increíbles alrededores del castillo que consistían en un grisáceo y frío paisaje montañoso tan diferente de las playas arenosas de Los Ángeles. A Ty le gustaba salir al exterior a pasear, o sentarse en alguno de los balcones a leer o escribir rodeado del aire gélido. Le despejaba y le hacía sentir mejor, aunque sabía que Livvy desaprobaba que pasara tanto tiempo expuesto al frío. 

También había cosas malas. Estaba la relativamente gran cantidad de gente que vivía en el castillo. Aunque eran bastantes, el lugar era inmenso, con lo que no tenía que encontrarse con nadie en sus horas libres, y sabía que en determinadas zonas del castillo nunca había nadie. Sin embargo, en las horas de clase o en el tiempo que irremediablemente pasaba en la biblioteca y el comedor, tenía que convivir con mucha gente, y eso era algo que le agobiaba regularmente, aunque tenía días mejores que otros. También estaba el tema de las personas que parecían genuinamente interesarse por él. Este grupo lo conformaban en su gran mayoría los profesores, que siempre parecían tener alguna pregunta que hacerle más allá de la materia de las clases, y que estaban dispuestos a ofrecer su ayuda en caso de que esta fuera requerida, aunque esto último ocurría cada vez menos, debido, creía Ty, a su renuencia a pedirla. El miembro principal de este sector de la escuela era Ragnor Fell, por supuesto, que sabía lo que Ty había hecho y lo que esto había supuesto, y al que, con toda probabilidad, Magnus había pedido que mantuviese un ojo puesto en él. 

Pero también había otra persona, quizá la más sorprendente e inesperada, que parecía interesarse por el bienestar de Ty, si bien no se dirigía él tan directa e invasivamente como hacían los profesores. Anush Joshi. Era una presencia silenciosa que miraba a Ty con cierto grado de timidez, pero lo bastante a menudo como para que Ty se hubiera percatado de ello. Anush se había preocupado por él cuando había ocurrido el accidente con Livvy, e incluso se había dejado arañar por Irene para ayudar a Ty cuando este había tenido que pasar la noche en la enfermería. Habían hablado un poco aquella noche cuando Anush le había llevado su ropa, apenas unas cuantas palabras. Anush le había dirigido una mirada inquieta a la mañana siguiente, cuando se habían cruzado en el comedor. Un rápido, “¿ya estás mejor?”, y un momento de duda antes de que Ty contestara, “sí, bien”. Anush le había dirigido un asentimiento y una minúscula sonrisa y había seguido su camino con la bandeja de comida, mientras que Ty continuó en dirección contraria para servirse el desayuno. Después de ese intercambio, si es que podía considerarse tal cosa, apenas habían hablado. Anush le buscaba con la mirada al entrar en las estancias, en el comedor, en las aulas, en la sala de entrenamiento, y parecía complacido cuando daba con él. Después de esos breves momentos, no solía mirarle mucho más, hasta la siguiente ocasión. Una vez le había sugerido, cuando habían coincidido en un estante sobre demonios acuáticos en la biblioteca, un artículo de lo más interesante que había leído para el mismo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando Ty. Se lo había agradecido con cierta sorpresa, y Anush le había dedicado otra de esas pequeñas sonrisas. Ty le había seguido con la mirada mientras se alejaba de allí con el nuevo libro elegido en una mano.

Esa vez, Ty le miró, le observó con detenimiento por vez primera. Era significativamente más bajo que él, y no andaba del todo erguido, como queriendo no atraer mucho las miradas. A pesar de ello, no había inseguridad en sus movimientos, sus miembros atléticos se movían con soltura al caminar. Tenía el cabello negro y liso como el de Ty, aunque quizá más grueso y denso. Lo llevaba algo más largo que él, y le adoptaba picos extraños en algunas zonas, como si no se hubiera molestado en asegurarse del aspecto que mostraba. Tenía la piel oscura, de un tono cálido, de la que podía ver poco debido a la ropa de invierno, pero pudo atisbar un trozo de runa en el cuello, a parte de la runa de visión en la mano derecha.

A Ty le agradó la observación. Parecía una persona agradable, que dejaba espacio para pensar y ser, y se preguntó cómo sería hablar con él. Hablar debidamente, claro estaba, tal vez sobre demonios acuáticos, aunque ese no fuera el tema predilecto de Ty. Tal vez a Anush le interesase oír hablar de los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle o de los relatos detectivescos de Edgar Allan Poe; tal vez tuviese algo que aportar a la información que ya tenía Ty sobre la vida de los cangrejos a los que había visto toda su vida en la playa de casa; o puede que incluso fuera aficionado a la informática.

Pero descartó la idea casi inmediatamente. Ya se había adentrado en una relación con personas ajenas a su familia anteriormente, y la experiencia no había salido tan bien. En primer lugar había ocurrido con Paige Ashdown cuando aún era bastante pequeño, pero aún recordaba ese intenso sentimiento de confusión, ansiedad y humillación. Después de eso había pasado mucho tiempo con un miedo punzante a malentender las intenciones y las palabras de las personas a las que no conocía lo suficiente. Según había ido creciendo había ido memorizando los significados de las expresiones hechas, y había aprendido a detectar algunas características del sarcasmo. Se había sentido más seguro de sí mismo y, al llegar Kit a su vida, se había permitido dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y tomar la iniciativa en una relación que le había complacido profundamente. 

Pero había vuelto a ocurrir, y no conseguía comprenderlo. Kit le había parecido tan sincero. Ty había sido perfectamente consciente de lo que Kit podía hacer, robar y mentir, al fin y al cabo había sido criado por un estafador y traficante de información, pero no se había esperado que le mintiera. ¿Qué necesidad podía haber? Su presencia le había resultado tan tranquilizante, se había sentido cómodo y sereno a su lado. Se había sentido…

Pero Kit no se había sentido así. Y dolía mucho pensarlo. ¿Cómo podía Ty haberse sentido reconfortado por una persona que no había querido su compañía más que porque no había tenido otra? Porque había sido estúpido, se recriminó mentalmente, como con Paige.

No, no hablaría con Anush. No necesitaba hablar con nadie. Tenía a Livvy, y se carteaba con Jules, y hablaba por teléfono con Mark, Helen, Dru y Tavvy, y Diana le había enviado dos libros de entomología para que se entretuviera en sus horas libres. Tenía a mucha gente que se preocupaba por él, no necesitaba a nadie más.

Tendría una relación lo más cordial posible con todos sus compañeros, pero sin esforzarse en construir nada más allá, había decidido aquella tarde.

Pero Anush había seguido buscándole con la mirada, y Ty se había encontrado a sí mismo buscándole a él en respuesta, aunque no le devolvía sus pequeñas sonrisas, ni alentaba la conversación. No se sentaban juntos ni hablaban, no salían juntos en sus días libres ni intercambiaban libros. Sólo se miraban. Bastante.

Al final, Livvy había terminado dándose cuenta. No solía acompañarle cuando estaba rodeado de gente, ella prefería quedarse en la habitación con Irene, o salir del castillo (aunque sin alejarse mucho, ni acercarse al lago). También se había aficionado a vagar por los pasillos cerca de estudiantes solitarios o que iban en parejas, y normalmente era ella la que informaba a Ty de los acontecimientos que ocurrían en la escuela.

Pero en ocasiones sí que iba con él a la biblioteca, y sobre todo le acompañaba cuando Ty paseaba por los pasillos de las zonas deshabitadas o salía a leer o a dibujar a algún balcón de los pisos altos. Tras observar no más de un puñado de encuentros silenciosos con Anush, le había preguntado directamente.

\- ¿No le saludas? - fue su forma de sacar el tema, tras cruzarse con Anush en un pasillo relativamente habitado. Él había sonreído a Ty, como muchas veces hacía, sin desanimarse por la ausencia de respuesta por parte del otro chico. Ty le había mirado un segundo más de lo estrictamente educado. Cada uno había continuado caminando en direcciones contrarias sin intercambiar una palabra.

\- Nos vemos en clase cada día, - fue la respuesta de Ty. Era cierto que no se saludaba por los pasillos con casi ninguno de sus compañeros, ya compartiera clase con ellos o no. Si le saludaban primero, respondía, pero no le preocupaba saludar a personas que veía varias veces al día y en las que ni siquiera tenía un particular interés. La mitad de ese razonamiento era aplicable a Anush.

Livvy le observó por un instante, antes de replicar.

\- Le conocemos, ¿no es cierto? Pertenecía a la Cohorte. - El tono de Livvy se volvió cortante hacia el final de la frase.

Ty frunció el ceño. Era consciente de ese hecho. Pero al final había luchado con ellos, le había visto en la reunión que había organizado Julian en el Santuario, y era evidente que había abandonado Idris tras el nombramiento de Alec como Cónsul, igual que el resto de ellos. ¿Qué importaba, en cualquier caso? No es como si fuera su amigo, no tenía por qué defenderle.

\- Vino con nosotros a los Campos Imperecederos, Livvy, - argumentó, no obstante. - Ayudó a derrotar a la Cohorte, al final. - Hubo un pequeño silencio. - Todos cometemos errores, - añadió más sombríamente.

La expresión de Livvy se ablandó al instante.

\- Oh, ya lo sé. Es sólo que me trae algunos recuerdos… - Ty intentaba no pensar en ello. - Ah, pero bueno, claro que tienes razón, - añadió ella más alegremente, y le dedicó una mirada interesada. - ¿Te cae bien?

Ty tardó un poco en contestar. Siguió caminando con Livvy flotando a su lado, ligeramente adelantada, mientras miraba con concentración las grandes piedras que componían el puzzle que era el suelo. No sabía qué debía contestar. Suponía que le caía bien porque era la única persona persona del lugar a la que se alegraba de ver, aunque le viera varias veces al día, como había mencionado. Pero por otro lado, ¿cómo podía caerle bien si no sabía nada de él? Tal vez si mantuviera una conversación de más de dos minutos con él quedaría horrorizado y no querría repetir la experiencia de nuevo. Decidió ir a lo seguro.

\- Apenas le conozco.

\- Pero te cae bien, - afirmó Livvy casi inmediatamente. - No te he visto mirar con interés a nadie desde que llegamos a este maldito sitio. Eso si exceptuamos la fugaz visita de Magnus Bane y Catarina Loss, claro. - Livvy enarcó las cejas en un gesto de cierta picardía que Ty conocía muy bien. Otra vez Kit. ¿Por qué todo tenía que conducir a Kit? - Tal vez deberías hablar con él. Creo que tú también le caes bien.

¿Seguía Livvy hablando de Anush? Seguramente sí. Ty era consciente de ello, pero la doble lectura era inevitable tras la alusión a ese día, que no tenía mucho que ver con lo que habían estado hablando hasta el momento. Sabía que Livvy quería que hablase con Kit, pero Livvy también quería que hiciera amigos en el Escolamántico. Y estaba claro que si Kit quisiera hablar con él, no se habría ido sin despedirse e, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, le habría escrito durante los dos meses que había permanecido en Los Ángeles antes de partir hacia Rumanía. Y dada la relación de Tessa y Jem con una gran parte de los conocidos de Ty, era una certeza que Kit sabría a dónde dirigir las cartas si hubiera querido mandar alguna después de eso. Pero no quería, y esa era la cuestión.

\- Prefiero pasar mi tiempo leyendo y entrenando, y estando contigo o llamando a casa. No me conoce, no creo que tenga ningún interés particular en hablar conmigo.

\- Mm. Pues el mismo que puedes tener tú, supongo, - dijo Livvy algo menos segura. - Ty, llevas viviendo aquí casi seis meses, te vendría bien tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo aquí, me parece. A parte de hablar por teléfono con Dru y los demás. - Frunció el ceño de nuevo. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Anush Joshi, - respondió Ty, ignorando la primera parte de lo que había dicho su hermana. Se sentía inseguro hablando de ese tema.

\- ¿Joshi?

\- Sí, como Divya, lo sé, - aclaró Ty. - Son primos. 

Livvy pareció considerarlo un instante antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- No se parecen, - observó. Livvy había visto a Divya varias veces en los meses anteriores al Escolamántico, cuando ella y Diego habían ido desde Nueva York para hablar con Aline y Helen, y de paso saludar a los hermanos Blackthorn. - ¿Qué vas a leer hoy? Ayer terminaste El misterio del tren azul, ¿no? - Inquirió mientras se volvía para mirarle. 

Ty se alegró del cambio de tema, aunque le pareció repentino. Livvy siempre le había dicho lo que pensaba, le preocupaba que eso hubiera cambiado. Pensó en preguntarla qué opinión le generaba Anush, pero Livvy no le conocía, y, ¿acaso no le había dado ya su opinión? Ella creía que debería hablar con él. Tal vez Ty debiera decirle qué era lo que le retenía, hablarle de Kit, de cómo le hacía sentir. Pero no quería hablar de Kit. Sentía una intranquilidad en el estómago cuando pensaba en lo que le hacía sentir. Odiaba esa falta de control. ¿Por qué su cuerpo le hacía sufrir por alguien que no quería saber nada de él?

\- Sí, lo terminé anoche. Pero no voy a leer ninguna historia hoy. Tengo que estudiar. - Le enseñó el fino libro que llevaba en la mano. - Es un recopilatorio de las pruebas que se han llevado a cabo a lo largo de la historia en relación a la compatibilidad de las armas de fuego con las Marcas. Creo que puede ser interesante, aun sabiendo el resultado final.

Livvy le sonrió de medio lado, amplia y genuinamente. Ty se preguntó por qué. En los últimos tiempos Livvy no sonreía así mucho. Le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas.

\- Tal vez podrías leerme en voz alta. Al menos el principio, - pidió ella.

\- Claro.

  
  


Una semana después, cuando entraba a la sala de entrenamiento a primera hora de la tarde, se encontró con que ya había tres personas allí. Le gustaba ir a entrenar justo después de comer porque solía tener la sala solo para él. Tres personas eran pocas, la sala era grande. Podía entrenar sin necesidad de molestarse por ellos, había espacio de sobra. 

Observó a los ocupantes de la estancia mientras dejaba que la puerta se cerrase tras él. Eran dos chicas que estaban practicando juntas la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas (y parecía que estaban en un punto muy parecido de habilidad); y Anush, que estaba lanzando shurikens a varios objetivos a distintas alturas (con un porcentaje de aciertos aceptable), pero que se detuvo para comprobar quién acababa de llegar. Mientras se giraba, se apartó el cabello que se le había pegado en la frente debido al sudor y, al ver que el nuevo habitante de la estancia era Ty, su expresión se suavizó del gesto de elevada concentración para dar paso a una de las pequeñas sonrisas que dedicaba a Ty tan a menudo en el último tiempo. A Ty le gustaban, le hacían sentir cálido por dentro. Había llegado a esa conclusión tras su breve conversación con Livvy, y ahora se preguntaba si debería devolverselas. 

No lo hizo, pero algo en su expresión debió de cambiar mientras apreciaba la sonrisa que Anush le dedicaba, porque el chico pareció tomar una decisión rápida y, con varios shurikens todavía en una mano, se acercó a buen paso a Ty. Este, al intuir que Anush querría decirle algo, se colocó en el cuello los auriculares que siempre llevaba para entrenar.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos, sin apartar su vista de Ty, y al parecer animado ante la receptividad de su compañero. Aunque también podía ser parte de la energía del entrenamiento.

\- Hola. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? No sueles venir a esta hora. - Observó Ty con sinceridad.

\- No, - admitió Anush sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera en ningún momento, aunque el tono era ahora más calmado. - Me gusta entrenar por la noche. - Dudó. - Bueno, antes de dormir. Descanso mejor después. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó. - ¿Entiendo que siempre vienes a esta hora?

\- Casi siempre. - Ty se preguntó si debería añadir que lo hacía porque a esa hora había poca gente o ninguna en absoluto, pero le pareció que no era una cosa que se dijera normalmente. - ¿Es la primera vez que practicas con los shurikens?

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Anush desapareció, aunque su expresión no era adusta. Se volvió para mirar, uno a uno, los lugares en que se habían quedado clavadas las estrellas que había lanzado ya. Se sonrojó.

\- Bueno. No es la primera vez, pero no es mi arma predilecta. Quería cambiar un poco. La verdad es que las armas que se lanzan no son mi punto fuerte.

Ty respondió casi de inmediato.

\- Los cuchillos arrojadizos son mi arma favorita. Me gusta su peso equilibrado, su previsibilidad. - Entonces se detuvo. Como miraba a la zona de la boca y la barbilla del otro chico mientras hablaba, captó el ligero tirón de labios, como un amago de media sonrisa. ¿Le divertía? - ¿Cuál es el arma de tu preferencia?

\- Me gustan las hojas de doble filo. Sobre todo uso espadas, pero también me gustan las dagas, los cuchillos serafines. Y los estiletes clásicos que, aunque no tienen filo, pueden ser muy útiles. - Volvió la cabeza hacia la zona en la que había estado entrenando y, cuando volvió a hablar, se le volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios, esta vez parecía tímida. - Ya que tus armas predilectas son las arrojadizas, tal vez querrías darme algún consejo. Entrenar conmigo, - añadió como si fuera un pensamiento de última hora. 

Ty realmente no había acudido aquel día con intención de practicar con armas. Quería hacer un poco de ejercicio de fondo, practicar la escalada y el salto de lugares altos. Tal vez salir a correr después. Pero, por una vez, no encontró nada de malo en cambiar lo que había planeado. Practicar con los shurikens estaría bien, ya que era un arma a la que raramente prestaba atención, pese a ser parecida a los cuchillos. Y a Livvy le complacería cuando se lo contara. 

Asintió y encabezó la marcha hacia la zona de lanzamiento. Las chicas no les estaban prestando la más mínima atención. 

\- Tú primero, - indicó Ty, volviéndose hacia Anush.

Este asintió, y se concentró en los objetivos de la pared. Le quedaban cuatro shurikens en la mano. Ty observó la posición de las piernas, ligeramente flexionadas, una un poco más adelantada. La espalda recta, la postura tensa. El movimiento un poco demasiado brusco al lanzar las estrellas. Los dedos largos y hábiles que sujetaban las armas. No llevaba guantes, y Ty volvió a fijarse en la runa que portaba en la mano derecha, y en el ángulo en que flexionaba la muñeca. La expresión rígida, casi preocupada. Sus ojos oscuros centrados y brillantes por el entrenamiento, enmarcados por pestañas aún más oscuras. Ty tomó nota de todo ello. Era la primera vez que le observaba de tan cerca, y dado que Anush no le miraba, podía tomarse la libertad.

Acertó una en su objetivo, dos quedaron muy cerca y la cuarta quedó a unos diez centímetros de la diana. Ty no dijo nada, y antes de que Anush pudiera hacerlo, se agachó y cogió un puñado de shurikens de la caja de madera que los contenía, se colocó los auriculares en su lugar y se centró en las marcas de la pared. El primer lanzamiento quedó fuera del objetivo por poco. Los demás los clavó con absoluta precisión.

Anush le miró perplejo y exigió que le dijera cuál era la forma correcta de hacerlo. Ty le formuló algunas sugerencias en lo referente a su posición y a la suavidad del giro de muñeca. Estuvieron practicando durante más de una hora, y Anush mejoró su porcentaje de aciertos, aunque seguía siendo demasiado brusco al lanzar. No hizo ningún comentario sobre los auriculares que Ty se ponía cada vez que le tocaba lanzar. No hablaron mucho, pero el ambiente era relajado. Finalmente recuperaron todos los shurikens de la pared y se dispusieron a ir a darse una ducha.

\- Deberíamos repetir, - propuso Anush cuando salieron al pasillo. Volvía a parecer tímido, aunque no tanto como al principio. 

Echaron a andar en la misma dirección.

\- Claro, - aprobó Ty sin apenas pensarlo. Había sido cómodo tener un compañero de entrenamiento. Aunque se había emparejado con múltiples compañeros para practicar esgrima y otras disciplinas, esa sesión de entrenamiento se había sentido diferente. Y a Livvy le gustaría.

Eso provocó que Anush volviera a sonreír. Ty se daba cuenta de que nadie sonreía tanto en aquel lugar, a diferencia de casa.

\- ¿Coincidimos en alguna clase esta tarde? - inquirió el otro chico.

\- No, - respondió Ty con certeza. Aquella tarde sólo tenía dos clases y en ninguna de ellas estaba Anush. - Tengo historia mundana y estudios del Laberinto Espiral.

\- Oh, ya, - aceptó Anush. - Vaya, yo tengo cuatro clases, y ni siquiera seguidas. Toda la tarde desperdiciada. - Hizo un mohín.

Ty no dijo nada. ¿Desperdiciada? ¿No había ido Anush allí específicamente para asistir a aquellas clases? ¿Qué otra cosa podía querer hacer?

Cuando llegaron al cruce que separaba sus caminos, apenas se detuvieron un segundo.

\- ¡Hasta la próxima, Tiberius! - se despidió el chico, y cada uno prosiguió con su día.

Ty acudió a sus clases, pasó las dos horas que las separaban en la biblioteca leyendo sobre la Ciudadela Infracta y pasó un rato con Livvy e Irene en la habitación antes de cenar. No coincidió con Anush en el comedor, y mientras volvía a su habitación por la noche, se preguntó si estaría en la sala de entrenamiento. Al día siguiente se levantó cuando aún no había luz y salió a correr con Irene. Antes de desayunar escribió una carta para Julian y una para el Instituto de Nueva York. En ambas hablaba del entrenamiento, de Irene, de algunas cosas nuevas que había aprendido en clase y de la comida (no en buenos términos). En la de Julian mencionaba que le gustaría una llamada telefónica pronto.

Tras marcarlas con runas de fuego, marchó hacia el comedor. Echaba de menos la cocina de Julian, como tantas otras cosas. Como aún era temprano no había mucha gente, pero agradeció que la música le amortiguara el ruido de las conversaciones. Se sirvió las cosas que mejor aspecto le merecían y buscó una mesa vacía. En el proceso, encontró a Anush con la mirada, aunque este estaba centrado en el desayuno ante él y no le miraba. Estaba sentado en una mesa con otra decena de personas, aunque parecía bastante ajeno a ellas.

Cuando salía del comedor, Anush le alcanzó por detrás. ¿Había estado esperando a que terminara? No, si hubiera querido algo, simplemente se hubiera acercado a decírselo mientras desayunaba.

\- ¡Tiberius! Buenos días, - saludó con energía. La puso la mano en el hombro a modo de saludo, sin ejercer mucha presión, sólo un contacto casual. Ty se retiró inmediatamente de él. Sentía con claridad dónde le había tocado la mano del otro chico y sintió sensación de náusea. Quiso irse lejos, a estar solo, al aire frío de la mañana. Tras una exhalación entrecortada, se volvió hacia Anush, aunque no quería hablar con él en ese momento. Tal vez tenía algo importante que decirle. Aunque, ¿qué? 

Anush tenía una expresión preocupada, arrepentida. 

\- ¿Qué quieres? - inquirió Ty directamente, sin quitarse los auriculares de las orejas. Se sentía acalorado, agobiado, no quería que le tocaran.

Entonces Anush pareció herido, frunció el ceño con preocupación. Pero Ty sólo quería irse.

\- Yo… nada. Sólo saludar. ¿Estás bien?

Ty, entonces, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido. Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió la ventana con rapidez, y respiró con alivio cuando el aire frío penetró en la estancia, a pesar de que en el castillo no hacía una temperatura elevada. 

Livvy no estaba allí, pero estaba cerca, lo sentía en el vínculo que le unía a ella. Se tendió en la cama intentando respirar profunda y lentamente y se sintió relajarse, aunque aún podía sentir el ardor en la zona en que se había producido el contacto. Se quitó los auriculares con cierta la violencia y se restregó el hombro con fuerza. Llevaba dos capas de ropa que le cubrían la piel, y aun así la sensación había sido demasiado intensa, demasiado repentina. 

Ty sabía que a la gente le gustaba el contacto físico, que a menudo era señal de cariño, de comprensión o reafirmación, pero él había conseguido rodearse de un ambiente en el que nadie solía tocarle. Respetaban su espacio. Sus hermanos o Diana le tocaban a veces, con suavidad, y él en general se lo permitía, porque del mismo modo en que ellos comprendían que Ty necesitaba su espacio, él comprendía que su familia necesitaba tocarle algunas veces. Livvy siempre le había tocado sin pedir permiso, pero ella había sabido cuándo podía hacerlo, y además, ella era prácticamente parte de él, habían estado juntos desde antes incluso de nacer. A Ty no le perturbaba su contacto, más bien al contrario, siempre había conseguido tranquilizarle.

Y luego había estado Kit. Siempre Kit. Por primera vez (a excepción de Livvy, claro estaba) Ty se había encontrado no sólo tolerando el contacto con Kit, sino buscándolo. Le había gustado seguir el contorno del antebrazo de Kit cuando le había puesto su primera runa, tocarle la mano cuando comían sentados el uno junto al otro, incluso se había sentado más cerca de él de lo que se sentaba de nadie. Le había gustado abrazarle, se había sentido tan correcto. Y aquella noche en el tejado del Instituto de Londres… no tenía un buen recuerdo de ella, y menos teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido a continuación, pero recordaba que la presencia de Kit había sido infinitamente tranquilizadora, le había ayudado a volver a respirar.

Intentó rescatar la sensación de tener los brazos de Kit a su alrededor, su peso presionándole a medias, el otro chico casi sosteniéndole, impidiéndole romperse. Pero el recuerdo de Kit ya no le traía sosiego. Aunque seguía deseando que estuviera allí para poder abrazarle ya no quería desearlo. Se preguntó si escribiendo la carta en la que Livvy tanto insistía se encontraría más en paz, y podría dejar marchar los recuerdos y a Kit construir su nueva vida sin él.

No había mentido cuando le había dicho a Livvy que lo había intentado pero no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas, pero no había deseado escribir nada a Kit, y seguramente eso conformaba un factor importante de su fracaso en la búsqueda de palabras. Se sentó. Quería escribir la carta. Quería dejar de pensar en Kit, ya había sido suficiente tiempo.

Rescató una hoja de papel limpia y la miró fijamente mientras se sentaba con un bolígrafo en la mano. Le llevó casi una hora escribir las pocas líneas que conformaban la carta, pero cuando terminó se sintió aliviado.

_Kit,_

_Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me enviaste a través de Magnus Bane el colgante Herondale, pero no he encontrado el momento de agradecertelo. Quería hacerlo ahora. Gracias. Ha sido importante para Livvy y para mí._

_Espero que todo esté yendo bien con Tessa y Jem, y que Wilhelmina sea una niña sana._

_No es necesario que respondas, sólo quería que estuviéramos en paz._

_Tiberius Blackthorn._

Releyó la cartas varias veces, preguntándose si eso era lo correcto, si el tono era el adecuado y si transmitía lo que debía. Cuando decidió que estaba bien pasó a preguntarse si la enviaría. No sabía si quería una respuesta de Kit. Había pensado en poner que no la quería, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía si era una afirmación sincera y se había decantado por escribir que no era necesaria. Seguramente Kit se encogería de hombros y seguiría con su vida, pero tal vez quisiera responder, tal vez mostrara interés por lo que era de la vida de Ty. Eso le llenaba de incertidumbre, no saber si su carta sería respondida. No estar seguro de lo que quería. Normalmente estaba seguro.

La guardó en un cajón del escritorio con idea de enseñársela a Livvy antes de enviarla. Comprobó que aún le quedaba un rato para su primera clase y cogió uno de sus cuadernos dispuesto subir a uno de los balcones de las plantas altas para escribir un rato.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Ty se tensó como una cuerda de violín. No quería hablar con Anush, pero quién podía ser si no.

\- ¡Tiberius! - le llegó desde fuera una voz que no era de Anush. - ¿Estás despierto? Tengo algo para ti.

Ty se dirigió a abrir la puerta preguntándose qué podía tener Ragnor Fell para él. Seguramente algún libro curioso de su colección privada. No sería la primera vez que le prestaba un libro sin habérselo pedido.

Ragnor no parecía contento, como si deseara estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera a punto de entrar a dar clase. Llevaba una caja de tamaño mediano en las manos.

\- ¡Ah! Aquí estás, bien. Mira, Clary me ha enviado esto para ti. Dice que son libros, así que he pensado que te gustaría empezar el día con buen pie y te los he traído. - Le tendió la caja.

Ty parpadeó.

\- ¿Clary?

La expresión de Ragnor se hizo más huraña.

\- Claro. Pelirroja, no muy alta, ligeramente entrometida. ¿Recuerdas?

Ty cogió la caja que Ragnor le ofrecía con mayor insistencia ahora.

\- Sí, claro que sé quién es Clary. Pero nunca me ha enviado nada. ¿No serán para Emma?

Ragnor resopló, y aparentemente cansado de las pocas luces de Ty se dio la vuelta.

\- Emma no está aquí, chico. Clary ha sido manifiesta sobre para quién son los libros.

Y sin más se había ido. Ty abrió la caja de vuelta en la habitación y encontró una nota doblada sobre una pila de libros. La caligrafía era pequeña pero clara, las letras redondeadas.

_Querido Ty,_

_Esta semana me he encontrado pensando en ti. Estos libros eran de Marisol Garza, espero que la recuerdes, has coincidido con ella en un par de ocasiones. En el último tiempo ha estado deshaciéndose de bastantes de las cosas que tenía en el piso en que vivía antes. Creo que la traen malos recuerdos. Se ha deshecho de casi todos los libros mundanos de ficción que tenía, y nos ha preguntado si queríamos conservar alguno antes de que los tirara. Simon y yo los revisamos y rescatamos los que encontramos más interesantes. Había algunos libros de detectives (no muchos como ya puedes ver) y me recordaron a ti. Emma siempre me está contando cómo te va en el Escolamántico, y pese a que nunca he estado allí, en base a las historias que cuentan Ragnor, Diego y la propia Marisol, me parece que debe de ser un lugar bastante solitario. Por eso he pensado que estos libros podrían hacerte compañía mientras duran tus estudios, ya que nosotros no podemos verte muy a menudo. También me he tomado la libertad de enviarte un recuerdo personal que creo que puede reconfortarte en los momentos en que eches de menos el hogar._

_Espero que todo esté yendo lo mejor posible, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites, Ty. Simon y Jace te mandan un abrazo._

_Con cariño,_

_Clary._

Había seis libros de pastas blandas y aspecto gastado. Ty había leído uno, lo que significaba cinco nuevas historias para explorar en sus ratos libres. Pasó suavemente los dedos por las cubiertas de los libros. Le gustaba el tacto ligeramente arrugado que tenían. El “recuerdo personal” resultó ser un dibujo hecho a carboncillo por la propia Clary de Mark y Cristina. Estaban sentados muy juntos dejando vacío el resto del banco en que estaban, con florecillas creciendo en las líneas en que las sujeciones de metal se unían al suelo. Cristina sonreía abiertamente, mostrando los dientes con una alegría que le llegaba a los ojos. Mark sonreía de medio lado, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Llevaba el pelo más largo que la última vez que Ty le había visto, hacía unos meses. Una de sus orejas acabadas en punta se veía por entre dos mechones de cabello claro. Parecían felices. Las dos manos de Cristina cogían una de Mark, quedando en el regazo de ella, mientras que el otro brazo del chico la rodeaba para acercarla más a él. 

El retrato transmitía calidez, y una cantidad de detalles asombrosa para un dibujo tan pequeño. A Ty le recordó no sólo a Mark y Cristina, sino también a Julian, que había hecho incontables retratos de cada miembro de la familia, y aunque Ty se había llevado algunos consigo, se alegró de tener ese nuevo retrazo de la vida de Mark. Lo colocó en la mesilla para verlo cuando pasara por allí y dejó los libros en el escritorio, el que había leído (El espía que surgió del frío) separado de los demás.

Pasó el día ligeramente inquieto. Fue a las clases correspondientes, y estudió en la biblioteca, pero no fue al entrenamiento, y cuando vio a Livvy después de cenar, no mencionó la carta que había escrito. Aunque le enseñó los libros y el dibujo que Clary le había enviado y le leyó la nota en voz alta. 

\- No recuerdo haber visto a Marisol, - comentó Livvy. - Pero sé quién es. Era la novia de Jon Cartwright, el centurión al que mató Malcolm. - Hizo una mueca. - Pobrecilla, de ahí los malos recuerdos.

Ty recordaba. 

\- ¿Vivían juntos? - inquirió.

Livvy se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea. Me imagino que sí, ¿si no de dónde vendrían los malos recuerdos? ¡Oh, bueno! Tal vez él le regaló los libros, o eran sus libros favoritos o algo así. Aunque eso sería más bien un buen recuerdo, - reflexionó Livvy volviendo a encogerse de hombros. Se acercó a volver a mirar el dibujo de su hermano y Cristina. Sonrió con cierta amargura. - Me alegro de que la tenga, parece que le hace feliz.

\- Pero no tiene a Kieran, - observó Ty con pesadumbre.

\- Hm. Bueno, Kieran tampoco parece que tratara muy bien a Mark, ¿verdad? Cristina es una chica amable y buena, y aunque al principio pensé que podría ser buena para Julian, me alegro de que Mark esté feliz con ella.

\- Kieran trataba bien a Mark, - se encontró diciendo Ty. Livvy le miró enarcando las cejas. - Al menos, - añadió Ty, - al final. Parecía realmente dispuesto a sacrificar todo por Mark. Y también por Cristina. Me da pena que no puedan estar con él.

No estaba seguro de por qué le defendía, pero sentía cierta simpatía por su hermano en ese sentido. Extrañar a una persona a la que habías encontrado y que te complementaba, no haber podido conservarla… Bueno, estaba casi seguro de que su hermano sería más feliz si Kieran no hubiera tenido que irse sin siquiera quererlo.

Livvy pareció seguir un hilo de pensamiento paralelo al de su mellizo, porque se suavizó.

\- Mark puede verle de vez en cuando, él mismo te lo ha dicho. Seguro que estarán bien.

Ty asintió. Quería que aquel día acabase ya. Quería dejar de sentir esa mezcla de nervios e intranquilidad. Por un lado estaba el tema de la carta que había escrito para Kit y que no sabía si quería enviar. Estaba la añoranza que le había despertado ver a Mark ligeramente cambiado en el dibujo. Y estaba el nudo de culpabilidad por haber salido corriendo de Anush. No había vuelto a verle en todo el día, aunque silenciosamente había esperado que se cruzaran en algún momento, aún sin estar seguro de qué le diría, en caso de que hablaran.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Cogió el libro que ya había leído de los que le había enviado Clary y abandonó la habitación con un:

\- Livvy, vengo en seguida. - No vio cómo ella se le quedaba mirando con extrañeza.

Aún no era lo suficientemente tarde como para no cruzarse con nadie por los pasillos, y algunos estudiantes iban con el equipo puesto, lo que le recordó a Ty que probablemente Anush estuviera en la sala de entrenamiento. Recorrió el camino sin dudar, y cuando llegó a la puerta que buscaba dejó rápidamente el libro pegado a ella, con suerte nadie le daría una patada, y desandó el camino de vuelta su dormitorio con idéntica celeridad.

La intranquilidad durmió con él aquella noche.

  
  


Al día siguiente fue a desayunar algo más tarde, y cuando llegaba al comedor se encontró con que Anush lo estaba abandonando. Sus ojos se posaron en él inmediatamente, aunque esta vez no sonrió. Se acercó despacio, con cierto temor en el rostro y con cuidado de quedarse a una buena distancia de Ty cuando este se detuvo.

\- Hola. - Había precaución en su actitud. - Quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió ayer. - Bajó la vista. - No pretendía asustarte.

La culpabilidad de Ty repuntó.

\- No debería haberme ido así, fue de mala educación. Fue… demasiado repentino. No me lo esperaba. - No había apenas inflexión en su voz, como si hubiera repetido las palabras muchas veces para sí mismo.

\- Oh. Mm, no es culpa tuya. No debería haberte entrado así, perdóname. - Anush volvía a parecer tímido, como si no supiera bien qué decir para no molestar a Ty.

\- Te perdono, - asintió Ty con facilidad. - ¿Has visto el libro?

La expresión de Anush se iluminó y se inclinó inconscientemente un poco más cerca de Ty, lo que de todas formas no era muy cerca.

\- ¡Lo dejaste tú! Me preguntaba quién habría sido. Pensé en el profesor Fell, sinceramente. - Soltó una carcajada. - Siempre quiere que leamos más libros, aunque me sorprendió un poco que fuera de temática mundana. O tal vez algún admirador. - Se sonrojó. ¿Un admirador? - Pero vaya, ¡gracias!

\- Una amiga de la familia me envió ayer un paquete de libros y resultó que ese ya lo había leído, así que pensé que lo mejor era que alguien más que estuviera aquí tuviera la oportunidad de leerlo. Espero que te guste, trata de espías gubernamentales, - explicó Ty. Los nervios se habían aflojado y ya se sentía más desenfadado, hasta cierto punto contagiado por la nueva animosidad de su compañero.

\- Así que regalando regalos. - Anush soltó un bufido divertido. Luego se puso un poco más serio. - Seguro que me gustará. Cuando vivía con mis padres leía todos sus libros de historias. Entiendo que hay que leer libros de estudio, pero muchos me aburren. Y espías mundanos, vaya, seguro que nunca he leído nada así. Gracias de nuevo. - Y le dedicó una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que Ty ya apreciaba.

Ty asintió, aliviado por la acogida que había tenido su idea, y se movió para entrar a desayunar, pero en el último momento Anush volvió a llamar su atención.

\- ¡Tiberius! Eh, ¿vas a ir a entrenar después de comer?

Ty lo pensó un momento.

\- No lo creo. Voy a llamar a casa. Con la diferencia horaria no puedo hablar con ellos por la mañana, aunque me gustaría.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Vas a hablar con Julian Blackthorn? - No hubo ningún intento de disimular su admiración.

\- No. - Dudó un momento antes de explicar: - Está en su año de viaje. Hablaré con mis hermanas y mi hermano pequeño. Seguramente con Aline Penhallow.

\- Espero que esté teniendo un buen viaje. Ya nos veremos por ahí, entonces, - y con una última sonrisa dejó que Ty prosiguiera su camino.

Después de eso hablaron más. Al final de las clases que compartían, durante los entrenamientos en los que se ponían de acuerdo para coincidir, cuando se cruzaban al entrar o salir del comedor (aunque nunca comían juntos), e incluso un día que Anush acompañó a Ty a una de sus salidas a los balcones de las plantas altas y leyeron juntos (cada uno su propio libro). Hablaron de sus respectivas familias y compartieron anécdotas. Ty informó a Anush de que la mayoría de sus personas cercanas no le llamaban Tiberius, aunque el chico no se animó a llamarle por su diminutivo hasta varios días después. Y Ty llegó a la conclusión de que cuando la timidez no le coartaba, Anush era un chico muy animado.

Lo que no cambió mientras se producían estos progresos en su relación, fue la escrupulosa distancia que Anush siempre mantenía de Ty. Siempre parecía estar alerta para retroceder si la distancia que solían mantener disminuía por alguna razón. A veces eran movimientos exagerados para no tocarle, al pasarle un cuchillo o un libro. Ty se daba cuenta, y quería decirle que no hacía falta que estuviera todo el tiempo pensando en ello, que podía relajarse, pero no se atrevía. Al fin y al cabo, era bastante parecido a si Ty hubiese pedido explícitamente que no le tocara. Tenía miedo de decírselo y después en un toque accidental volver a sentirse mal.

Ty se sentía cómodo a su lado. No tenían demasiados gustos en común, pero les gustaba compartir sus intereses con el otro. Empezaron a salir a correr juntos algunas mañanas, a pesar de que Anush no disfrutaba del frío como Ty, se adaptó a su horario sin quejarse. Casi siempre era Anush quien sugería que hicieran algo nuevo, pero Ty siempre aceptaba. Le gustaba mirarle mientras hablaba, los gestos que hacía con las manos, y su sonrisa. Le gustaba su sonrisa. Le daba ganas de sonreír a él también.

  
  


Tras varias semanas de pasar algo de tiempo libre juntos casi todos los días, una mañana cuando volvían de correr, antes de subir a ducharse, Anush le preguntó:

\- Ty, ¿por qué nunca comemos juntos?

Ty le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no comían juntos? Porque Anush comía con sus amigos. Bueno, siempre comía en una mesa llena de gente, aunque rara vez le veía con nadie fuera del comedor. A veces le veía intercambiar algún comentario en clase o en la biblioteca, o ir a la sala de entrenamientos con algunos otros compañeros después del anochecer, pero no en su tiempo libre. Claro que en el tiempo libre que Anush no pasaba con Ty, este no le veía. Y como a menudo era Anush quien sugería la siguiente vez que se verían, nunca se había dado la situación en que se abstuviera por estar ocupado.

\- No me gusta estar con mucha gente a la mesa, - respondió, sabiendo que era a medias una mentira, recordando mañanas bastante concurridas en la mesa de la cocina del Instituto en Los Ángeles.

\- Yo no soy mucha gente, creo, - bromeó Anush. - Sólo uno, la última vez que lo comprobé.

\- Pero te sientas con mucha gente.

Anush pareció sorprendido, como si ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

\- Pero si comemos juntos, me sentaré contigo. - Arrugó la frente como si no estuviera satisfecho con sus propias palabras. - En la mesa que elijas, - añadió.

Ty no entendía por qué haría eso.

\- ¿Pero y tus amigos? Ellos querrán sentarse contigo.

Anush espiró por la nariz como si contuviera una carcajada y le dirigió una media sonrisa incrédula.

\- ¿Qué amigos? ¿Crees que tengo unos amigos a los que no te he mencionado en ningún momento? - Entonces se detuvo, apartando la mirada de Ty. - No… no se me da muy bien hacer amigos. Los chicos con los que como y entreno sólo son compañeros. - Ty vio que volvía a fruncir el ceño, y quiso saber qué era lo que le inquietaba. - No me gusta estar solo todo el día, por eso estoy con ellos. Pero prefiero estar contigo. - Lo último lo dijo en tono más bajo, casi como si lo dijera en contra de su voluntad.

El corazón de Ty se olvidó de latir durante un segundo. ¿Por qué lo decía en ese tono? Le recordó a otra persona hablando en ese mismo tono semi contenido, como no queriendo expresar demasiado pero, ¿demasiado de qué? La experiencia le decía que nada bueno salía de eso. Se había abierto en parte a Anush, sin pensarlo apenas, dando lo que recibía, siempre de forma relajada, sin exigencias. Pero recordó aquel día en la biblioteca en que había decidido que no quería hablar con Anush ni esforzarse en ninguna otra cosa. Que no quería arriesgarse. Y entonces le embargó el miedo. Pero también le daba miedo rechazar lo que se le ofrecía, y perder así lo poco que había ganado.

\- Si no te interesa ninguna de las personas con las que pasas tu tiempo, ¿por qué yo sí? Si no tienes amigos aquí, ¿cuál es la diferencia conmigo? - Su tono fue más cortante de lo que había pretendido. Sabía que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Anush pareció dubitativo. Entonces a Ty se le ocurrió que tal vez también él tenía miedo de exponerse demasiado, tal vez él también tenía una persona en su vida que le había dejado atrás de forma inesperada. Pero no, se dijo. Había sido Anush quien se había acercado a él.

\- No lo sé, - respondió en el mismo tono bajo, aunque ahora parecía más inseguro, aunque sincero. Parecía preocupado por decir lo correcto, o por explicar correctamente lo que quería decir. - Aquella noche en la enfermería, cuando Catarina me mandó a por tu ropa, y conocí a Irene, - sonrió un poco, - me pareciste diferente. Interesante. Sentía curiosidad por ti. Aún la siento. Me pareces interesante, y… creo que nos llevamos bien. Me gusta entrenar contigo y hablar de libros, - y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa diminuta, - aunque no hayamos leído casi ninguno en común. - Al ver que Ty no contestaba siguió hablando con nerviosismo. - Claro que no tenemos que comer juntos, qué tontería. si quisieras comer con alguien ya lo estarías haciendo. Uf, no sé por qué… Perdona, no quería molestarte.

Ty no sabía qué decir. No quería ser injusto. Quería comer con Anush y quería que siguieran haciendo cosas juntos. Y parecía que Anush quería lo mismo, pero ya había confiado en alguien que no parecía tener ninguna razón para mentirle y aún así… Pero Anush no podía pagar por algo que no había hecho, algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento.

\- Nos vemos en el desayuno, - dijo simplemente. Quería aclararse las ideas antes de manifestar algo de lo que podía arrepentirse más tarde. - En treinta minutos.

  
  


Antes de comer, Ty subió a uno de los balcones que más le gustaba a llamar a casa. Marcó el número de Dru. Le respondió al tercer timbrazo.

\- ¡Ty! - le recibió la entusiasmada voz de su hermana. - Me alegro de que llames, ¡he visto una película fabulosa! Se llama El laberinto del fauno. Me la trajo Jaime para que viera algo de cine mexicano y, oh, me ha encantado. Perdona, es que acabo de terminar de verla y vaya. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Qué haces por allí?

\- Hola. Bien, acabo de salir de la última clase de la mañana. Tengo trabajo para esta tarde, pero me gusta lo que aprendo.

\- ¡Ay, Ty! - replicó su hermana con fingido abatimiento. - ¿Y qué hay de la vida? ¿Qué tal Irene? ¿Has hecho algún amigo nuevo? - Lo preguntaba con desenfado, pero no era la primera vez, y Ty sabía que tenía un genuino interés por que no estuviera solo.

\- Irene muy bien, aunque se está haciendo muy grande. Y, hm, creo que he hecho un amigo. O lo estoy haciendo, al menos.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho. Espero que sea genial. ¿Le conozco? Aunque como no sea Ragnor Fell no sé cómo le voy a conocer, - añadió riendo. - ¿Cómo es?

\- Puede que le recuerdes. Es Anush Joshi. - Y tras un pequeña pausa. - El primo de Divya.

\- ¡Oh! - Ty vio nítidamente el rostro de su hermana cuando cayó en la cuenta. - Espero que sea un buen chico. Sé que ayudó a que Jaime se pusiera bien cuando estuvo encerrado en el Gard, así que tiene mi voto de confianza. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo? - añadió con picardía.

\- Eso creo, - respondió él tras reflexionar brevemente. - Es tímido, aunque fue él quien empezó a hablar conmigo. Dice que le parezco interesante. Mueve mucho las manos al hablar, eso me gusta. Y cuando habla con confianza tiene un tono muy tranquilizador. Le gusta leer. Aunque sólo le gusta estudiar sobre algunos temas, cuando le tocan otras cosas siempre se queja. Y tiene acento, más que Divya, cambia las vocales en algunos sitios. Un día le pedí que me leyera algo en hindi, y suena genial. Luego me lo tradujo. Ahora cuando le oigo hablar me recuerda un poco a cómo sonaba en hindi, aunque el tono es muy distinto. Me gusta. Y no sé, creo que a él le gustan las cosas que le cuento y los temas de los que hablamos. No parece aburrirse.

Guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo queriendo hablar de Anush con alguien.

Dru soltó un silbido al otro lado de la línea.

\- Vaya, vaya, - dijo. - Suena muy bien. Y… ¿es sólo un amigo?

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

\- Bueno, por la forma en que hablas de él una diría que te gusta, - comentó ella con cierto tono casual.

\- Es que me gusta, - replicó Ty confundido. - Te lo acabo de decir.

\- Sí, pero… - Dru suspiró. - ¿Te gusta como a Helen le gusta Aline o como a Helen le gusta Simon?

Hubo un silencio. Ty entendió a que se refería. Después de que Helen conociera a Aline, todo había cambiado. Parecía que estuviera ausente la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad se lo pasaba hablando de “la nueva chica que había conocido en Roma”. Helen parecía totalmente convencida de que no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar con Aline, y por suerte Aline había pensado lo mismo de su hermana, porque cuando llegó el destierro no había dudado ni un momento en irse con ella, y tras eso se habían casado en cuanto la Clave se lo había permitido. 

Helen también hablaba de Simon, por otro lado. Le había conocido cuando él era un vampiro, aunque no habían tenido mucha relación. Pero se había vuelto a encontrar con él mientras estaba en la Academia de Idris, y debieron de congeniar porque cuando Simon terminó el curso y Ascendió, hablaba con Helen cada vez que ella y Aline llamaban a Nueva York. Era curioso lo cercana que se había hecho Helen de los Lightwood, ya que a pesar de que los hermanos eran amigos de la infancia de Aline, su hermana no los había visto mucho.

Pensó que su relación con Anush no podía identificarse con ninguna de esas opciones. Helen y Aline habían pasado muchos años juntas, en situaciones no siempre fáciles. Y aún antes de eso, ambas habían parecido tener claro lo que buscaban (y encontraban) en la otra. Y su hermana se había hecho amiga de Simon en momentos de dificultad, y ahora le veía cada vez que iba con Isabelle o Magnus o alguno de los otros a Los Ángeles. Eran personas que conformaban una constante en su vida. Todos sus hermanos tenían muchas personas que les querían y se preocupaban por ellos, pensó. ¿Él en cambio? Tenía a su familia, eso estaba claro, ¿pero fuera de eso? Suponía que los cazadores de sombras de Nueva York, pero sólo porque eran amigos de sus hermanos. Magnus Bane y Ragnor Fell se preocupaban por él, pero porque entraban en el mismo grupo que los anteriores. 

Se le pasaron por la cabeza Tessa y Jem, y con ellos...

\- Apenas le conozco, no podría comparar, - fue la lacónica respuesta.

\- Oh, ¿apenas le conoces? - respondió Dru con cierta sorna. - No me lo había parecido cuando me has hablado de lo que te gusta el tono de su voz y más cuando lee en su lengua natal, ¿hm? Si me hubieras preguntado por alguien a quien apenas conozco te hubiera dicho lo bueno que está con el equipo de combate o lo feo que es el corte de pelo que lleva. Las relaciones empiezan en algún momento, Ty, no puedes conocer a todo el mundo desde siempre.

Después habló un poco con Tavvy y Aline, y por último con Helen.

\- Cariño, si necesitas que te enviemos cualquier cosa o tienes algún problema no tienes más que decirlo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - le dijo ella al despedirse. - Tengo ganas de verte, Tiberius, el Instituto está muy vacío últimamente. - Se percibía una sonrisa triste en su voz. - Te quiero, pasa buena semana.

Y esa misma noche, mientras hacía el esquema de una futura redacción en el escritorio de su dormitorio, con Irene dormida a sus pies, Livvy volvió a sacar el tema, y Ty lo agradeció.

\- ¿Qué tal Anush? - preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. - Ya he visto que a Irene le gusta, aunque no pareciera tan amigable hace un par de meses.

\- Hemos desayunado y cenado juntos, - respondió Ty sin levantar la cabeza. - Creo que quiere que seamos amigos, pero me preocupa estar malinterpretándole, - se sinceró, aún con la vista fija en el papel. - No sería la primera vez.

Por un momento, Livvy no contestó, pero Ty no volvió a escribir, aguardando la respuesta de su hermana.

\- Es cierto que a veces la gente tiene intenciones que desconocemos en un principio. - Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con cuidado. - Pero no veo qué intención oculta puede guardar Anush, cuando lleva más de un mes pasando contigo todos los ratos que os podéis permitir. ¿Por qué crees tú que se esfuerza, si no?

\- Dice que le parezco interesante, - confesó Ty, no muy seguro. Y después: - ¿Crees que se esfuerza?

Por primera vez se volvió para mirarla, y ella esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Flotaba junto a la ventana, mirando al exterior cuando no miraba a Ty.

\- Sí lo creo. Le he estado observando. No habla mucho con nadie, aunque tampoco lo evita deliberadamente. Pero nunca como contigo. Cuando le veo hablando contigo parece que pone el corazón en ello. Y… - Livvy suspiró. - Bueno, te mira de una forma. Le creo cuando dice que le pareces interesante. Eso como poco.

Ty se sintió aliviado por el veredicto de su hermana. Pero entonces recordó a Kit, y el alivio se evaporó.

\- ¿Crees que… cambiará de opinión? - Notó cómo le cambiaba la voz, y se dio cuenta de que Livvy también lo había notado. Pero no supo evitar que el dolor palpitante que siempre estaba allí cuando pensaba en Kit se filtrara en su voz.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Ty? ¿Es por Kit?

Livvy siempre sabía leer a Ty. Siempre le había conocido tan bien. Esa era la primera vez que Livvy lo mencionaba en voz alta, aunque el tema había flotado en el ambiente otras veces. Ty bajó la vista y no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir?

\- Me gustaría que alguna vez me contaras lo que pasó, - comentó Livvy al darse cuenta de que su mellizo no iba a decir nada. - Sé que no quieres hacerlo, y no voy a pedírtelo, pero me gustaría que algún día me lo dijeras. No sé cuál fue el problema con Kit, pero Ty, te aseguro que te aprecia. Lo sé, lo he visto. Le importas. Por eso te he dicho tantas veces que le escribas. - El tono de Livvy se volvía más apasionado según hablaba. - Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo porque estás dolido, pero no creo que su intención fuera nunca hacerte daño. No voy a insistir más sobre este tema hasta que tú quieras hablarlo, pero no creo que Kit cambiara de opinión, como tú dices. Lo que me lleva a… - Su tono cambió a uno más suave, como si no quisiera asustar a Ty. - No creo que Anush vaya a cambiar de opinión en ningún momento próximo. Pero voy a decirte algo que no pensaba decirte, porque te deja en una posición aventajada. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño, Ty. Creo que le gustas a Anush. He visto la forma en que te mira cuando tú no le ves, o cómo se ilumina su expresión cuando te encuentra de forma inesperada, cómo a veces se queda mirando el lugar por donde te has ido. Hay cierto anhelo en su actitud hacia ti. - ¿Otra vez el gustar? Primero Dru insistía en que a Ty le gustaba Anush, ¿y ahora Livvy sugería lo mismo pero al contrario? Pareciera que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. - Y a veces, cuando esos sentimientos no son correspondidos, las amistades se rompen. Ya sea porque la persona que encuentra sus sentimientos rechazados no puede soportar estar con la otra persona, o porque la persona que no corresponde siente que ya no puede ser lo mismo o… no sé, muchas razones supongo. Claro que no tiene por qué ser así, pero es un escenario que debes contemplar, para que no te pille por sorpresa, si ocurriera algo así.

A Ty le entristeció la última parte de la reflexión de su hermana, y sintió que había algún pensamiento que quería aflorar a raíz de ello, pero no consiguió atraparlo. Al no conseguir concretar ese sentimiento, decidió comentar la otra idea que le había venido a la cabeza.

\- Es curioso que Dru me ha dicho algo parecido hoy mismo.

El rostro de Livvy se entristeció un momento, y Ty volvió a sentir esa culpabilidad por haberla traído solo a medias, a un mundo en el que no podía interactuar con sus seres queridos de ninguna forma, pero al que estaba ligada de todos modos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Bueno, ha dicho que por la forma en que le he descrito a Anush, parece que me gusta. - Lo dijo con voz neutra, pero sin mirar a su hermana.

¿Y tú que le has dicho? - quiso saber al cabo de un momento, cuando Ty no añadió nada más.

Ty esbozó una sonrisa sin humor. 

\- Nada muy consistente.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, - admitió Livvy, moviendo la cabeza. - Es un buen chico, Ty. Si se lo dices te tratará bien.

Ty sintió cómo le subía el color a las mejillas. Debería haber supuesto que su respuesta sería como una confirmación para Livvy, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro de que en realidad lo fuera.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo, Livvy? Sé que me gusta, pero no sé si así. No he tenido realmente mucha experiencia tratando con gente ajena a nuestra familia. No con gente que se interesase por mí.

\- Bueno, no tengas prisa por descubrirlo, - le recomendó Livvy, como si aún hubiera algo que no quería compartir con él.

  
  


En las semanas siguientes Ty se fijó meticulosamente en los gestos de Anush, aunque no era como si antes no se hubiera fijado. Y no encontró nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero sí que interpretó algunas cosas de manera diferente. Se permitió creer que Anush tenía interés en él y que si no fuera así no se habría molestado en buscar la conversación en primer lugar. No le preocuparía tanto no tocarle.

Eso hizo que el comportamiento de Ty se relajara. Su contacto se convirtió en una rutina. Hacían las tres comidas juntos casi todos los días, a veces conversaban, pero muchas veces simplemente comían en silencio. Salían a correr por las mañanas y leían por las noches, a menudo en voz alta. En las clases que coincidían, se sentaban en mesas cercanas, no porque quisieran interactuar durante las clases, sino porque se sentía correcto. Estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca y, aunque Anush siguió entrenando por las noches, a veces también se animaba a acompañar a Ty a primera hora de la tarde. También empezaron a presenciar momentos más íntimos del otro: cuando uno de los dos escribía cartas a sus seres queridos, o cuando recibía las respuestas, a veces incluso Anush se sentaba cerca mientras Ty hablaba por teléfono con Helen o Mark. Anush no llamaba a casa.

Incluso cuando Ty recibió un sobre con otros seis dibujos a carboncillo de Clary, como el que le había mandando tiempo atrás, los compartió con Anush. En una nota Clary le explicaba que había aprovechado cuando Isabelle y ella habían ido de visita al Instituto de Los Ángeles para hacer los dibujos. El primero era de Helen, de pie en la cocina, sonriendo de medio lado, con el cabello recogido en una cola descuidada y un puñado de platos en las manos. El segundo eran Helen, Aline e Isabelle sentadas en la mesa de uno de los despachos, parecían inmersas en una conversación agradable, Aline tenía las manos elevadas, como en mitad de una explicación. El tercero era de Dru, con el rostro serio y solemne, delante de la puerta de entrada del Instituto. Se había cortado el pelo, lo llevaba por encima de los hombros ahora. Ty lo sabía, se lo había dicho por teléfono, pero aún así le chocó y emocionó verlo. El cuarto era Tavvy en la arena de la playa con Helen y Dru en cuclillas a su lado. En este caso las dos sonreían. Iban descalzos, y Ty recordó la sensación de caminar sobre la cálida arena de playa con los pies desnudos. El quinto era de vuelta en Nueva York, Mark y Alec hablando con rostros serios ante un portal que Ty no conocía. El sexto dibujo era el único en el que parecía que habían pedido a los integrantes que posaran. Estaban sentados unos al lado de otros en sillas en una mesa alargada, con expresiones amenas, de izquierda a derecha: Simon, Isabelle, dándole la mano a Rafe, que se sentaba en la siguiente silla, y el rostro vuelto hacia él; Magnus, Cristina y Mark dándose la mano sobre el regado de Cristina, como en el primer dibujo que Clary le había enviado, Beatriz Mendoza, y Jace, con Max en el regazo, pero no miraba al niño, sino que sonreía ampliamente a Clary, Ty supuso, o a quien estuviese con ella mientras dibujaba.

A Ty le había hecho feliz que compartieran esos momentos con él, y le hizo feliz compartirlos con Anush. Este hizo muchas preguntas, algunas que Ty no supo responder.

Y el comportamiento de Ty fue cambiando paulatinamente. Empezó a sentarse más cerca de Anush, acercando su rodilla a la de él, o se inclinaba más cerca cuando hablaban o leían. Cuando entrenaban. Al principio Anush se retiraba, pensando seguramente que un error de cálculo les habían conducido a esa nueva cercanía, pero tras unas pocas ocasiones dejó de hacerlo, adaptándose a la nueva distancia reducida, aunque nunca terminando de cerrar el espacio.

También, siendo consciente de que Anush le buscaba con la mirada cuando le hablaba, aún habiendo asumido que Ty nunca le devolvía la mirada, empezó a encontrarse con los ojos del chico de vez en cuando, sólo para, medio segundo después, volver a bajar la mirada a su boca o algún punto por encima de su hombro. Lo hacía porque quería verlos, la expresión que tenían cuando hablaba, el sentimiento que expresaban, el brillo de emoción cuando su voz le delataba. Aunque siempre que lo hacía percibía cierto nerviosismo en su compañero, y lo compartía en menor grado. Esperaba que no fuese un nerviosismo negativo. En su caso no lo era. Y Julian siempre le había dicho que la gente esperaba que la mirases a los ojos cuando hablabas con ella, que podía ser un gesto de sinceridad, o de confianza o intimidad, o de seriedad o agradecimiento. Su hermano no había sabido, sin embargo, explicarle exactamente cómo diferenciar unas de otras. Tenía que ver con el contexto, le había dicho. Ty no estaba seguro de cómo lo interpretaría Anush, sólo sabía que a veces tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera un instante.

El tercer cambio, fue uno que bloqueaba a Ty, que no sabía cómo administrar. Se encontró queriendo tocarle. Pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el hueso que marcaba el pómulo, por los finos nudillos de sus manos, por la curva bajo su labio inferior. Quería tocarle el pelo, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría, quería peinárselo con los dedos. Quería tocar la palma de su mano, callosa de sujetar la espada; y quería recorrer las vértebras de su espalda una a una, primero hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba. Se imaginaba el contraste que harían sus pálidos dedos sobre la oscura piel del otro chico. Era una imagen que le deleitaba por alguna razón. Y entonces se imaginaba los dedos Anush sobre el dorso de su mano, se preguntaba si se sentiría bien con las yemas de sus dedos recorriéndole la piel, primero el antebrazo, subiendo por el codo hasta el hombro. Acariciándole la prominencia de la clavícula. Se le ponía la piel de gallina de pensarlo.

En unas cuantas ocasiones le vino el pensamiento a la cabeza cuando estaba en la intimidad de la ducha, y se pasaba muy suavemente las yemas de los dedos por el antebrazo, por los hombros, por el abdomen, y se imaginaba que era Anush. Se tocaba el pelo, presionando ligeramente el cuero cabelludo, y bajaba por la nuca. Recorría el hueso de la mandíbula y se detenía debajo del labio, apenas rozándolo, con la boca ligeramente abierta, la respiración se le entrecortaba. Luego inevitablemente se masturbaba. 

Otras veces pensaba en ello por la noche, cuando estaba metido en la cama antes de dormir. Y entonces le venía el recuerdo de otras manos y otros brazos, y le daban ganas de llorar.

  
  


\- ¿Mark? Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Mark detuvo la descripción detallada que estaba haciendo sobre la última misión a la que había salido con Alec y Clary. Era curioso, pensó Ty, que Alec siguiera saliendo a patrullar, con todo el trabajo que tenía, pero Mark decía que había insistido en que no quería renunciar a ello tan pronto. 

Ty estaba en uno de sus balcones preferidos. Aquel día había comido solo porque Anush iba tarde con un proyecto sobre las dimensiones demoníacas despobladas, y había subido pronto para poder llamar a su hermano.

\- Claro, - respondió Mark. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

A Ty le hubiera gustado poder verle y no sólo escucharle.

\- ¿Cómo se pasa de un punto a otro de una relación? Quiero decir, cuando conociste a Kieran, ¿cómo llegasteis a donde estáis ahora? Sé que lo hemos visto en un montón de películas mundanas, y se cuenta en los libros, pero todo parece tan abstracto y ficticio… ¿Cómo sabes que la otra persona se siente como tú? ¿O que es el momento adecuado?

No obtuvo una respuesta instantánea, y tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si la pregunta que había formulado sería inadecuada, pero Mark sólo estaba buscando la forma más satisfactoria de responder, como comprobó unos instantes después.

\- Bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro de ser la persona más adecuada para aconsejarte, pero lo voy a intentar. Creo que la autoestima es un buen punto por el que comenzar al respecto de cómo saber si la otra persona comparte tus sentimientos. Cuando yo conocí a Kieran, como tú me preguntas, pensaba que él nunca podría corresponder a mis sentimientos, lo di por perdido al primer momento en que supe que me sentía atraído por él. En ningún momento compartí mis sentimientos con él, y “el primer paso” en el cambio de dinámica de nuestra relación fue una chapuza. Él me dijo que me quería y yo no podía creerle, aún sabiendo que no podía mentirme. - Mark guardó silencio un momento, rememorando, y Ty no le interrumpió. - En la Cacería las cosas eran difíciles, pero Kieran alivió muchos de los dolores de mi corazón. Sin embargo no creo que esa experiencia te pueda servir más que para no replicarla, - Mark soltó una risa ahogada. - Cuando Cristina llegó a nuestras vidas, las cosas se hablaron más, aunque quizá si lo hubieramos hablado antes, nos habríamos ahorrado algunos disgustos. Mi recomendación es que seas sincero cuando te encuentres preparado. ¿Has encontrado a una persona que alegra tu corazón?

Ty sonrió ante la mezcla que siempre hacía Mark del lenguaje coloquial y las expresiones feéricas.

\- Me alegra, pero no estoy seguro de que sea en el sentido en que las hadas lo dicen. Y… - Ty había tomado la decisión de ser sincero con su hermano, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. - Cuando pienso en él, a veces me viene a la cabeza otra persona, y aunque intento no mezclar los sentimientos, no estoy muy seguro de nada, de qué es qué, y además de… además de tener miedo a encontrar que me he equivocado con respecto a sus sentimientos, tengo miedo de ser injusto.

Era la primera vez que decía algo parecido en voz alta, y la primera vez que se atrevía a reconocerlo sinceramente ante sí mismo. Se sintió expuesto, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

\- Ay, Ty, - suspiró Mark. - Aunque no estés seguro de lo que sientes por él, y aunque estés enamorado de otra persona, - enamorado, esa palabra golpeó a Ty con fuerza, y el aire abandonó sus pulmones bruscamente, como si hubiera sido algo físico - lo que está claro es que sientes algo por este chico, si no, no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación. No entiendo bien la situación, ¿entiendo que la otra persona en la que piensas en primer lugar no te corresponde?

Ty sintió como el nudo pasaba a su garganta.

\- No, - dijo casi en un susurro por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz si hablaba más alto. - No me corresponde.

\- Lo siento mucho, - contestó Mark casi antes de que terminara de hablar. - No pensemos en eso entonces. Volviendo a la pregunta de los pasos… este chico del que me hablas, ¿sabes si le gustan los chicos?

Los ojos de Ty se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no se lo había planteado ni una vez, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ni Dru ni Livvy habían hecho alusión al tema, y en la familia de Ty estaba todo tan normalizado que no se había dado cuenta de que en otros ámbitos de su vida se encontraría con ambientes muy diferentes. Y tomar conciencia de eso, antes que en Anush, le hizo pensar en sí mismo. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que le gustaba, porque nunca le había gustado nadie, hasta que eso había cambiado. Los objetos de su atracción habían sido masculinos, pero no se había encontrado nunca mirando a personas desconocidas y pensando en lo atractivas que eran ni nada parecido, como había visto a hacer a otra gente. Intentó visualizar a una chica que le pudiera resultar atractiva y lo encontró de lo más extraño, pero tampoco podía imaginar a un chico aleatorio al que no conocía y sentir atracción hacia él. Supuso que podía ocurrir, que encontrase una chica que le hiciera sentir bien y hacia la que se sintiese de manera similar a como se sentía con Anush, aunque no fue capaz de visualizarlo. 

La siguiente capa de pensamiento que se desarrolló fue con respecto a Kit. Livvy le había contado en su momento que Kit la había besado porque ella se lo había pedido, pero después de saber que no significaba nada más para ninguno de los dos, no le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento al asunto. Ty no había pensado de manera romántica en Kit mientras habían estado juntos, sino que se había dado cuenta de a dónde llegaban sus sentimientos tiempo después de que el otro chico se fuera. Tal vez por esa razón nunca había vuelto a pensar en lo que significaba ese beso: que aunque Kit no estuviera enamorado de Livvy, le gustaban las chicas. Se sintió estúpido. Ya era perfectamente consciente de que Kit no sentía nada por él, en ningún sentido, pero comprender que con casi toda seguridad era algo que Kit ni siquiera llegaría a plantearse le dolió más de lo que se esperaba. Sintió cómo se reabría esa herida que siempre estaba latente para salir a relucir cuando sus pensamientos volaban libres, cómo se reabría casi igual de incisivamente que cuando Kit le había dejado. 

Sintió cómo las lágrimas afloraban y se pasó una mano temblorosa por los ojos para secárselos.

\- ¿Tiberius? - oyó preguntar a su hermano al otro lado de la línea, y fue consciente del largo silencio que había transcurrido desde que Mark había hecho la pregunta.

\- Qué injusto, - masculló con la voz quebrada.

Oyó suspirar a Mark.

\- Lo siento, Ty, - de repente sonaba cansado. - Es mejor que no te encuentres en esa situación. Es mejor que lo hayas pensado ahora.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pensando en la parte principal de toda esta reflexión: Anush. ¿Qué le gustaba a Anush? No tenía ni idea. Nunca habían hablado de nada relacionado. Tal vez no le gustaba nadie. Pero Mark le había hecho esa pregunta por una razón, porque estaba bastante seguro de que si hubiera sido una chica no se lo habría preguntado: a la mayoría de los chicos le gustaban las chicas.

  
  


\- Ty, - llamó su atención Anush durante la cena de aquel mismo día. - ¿Estás bien?

Ty alzó la mirada del plato de pasta del que no estaba comiendo mucho.

\- Sí, - respondió frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, - cabeceó hacia la mano que tenía Ty sobre la mesa y con la que no sujetaba el tenedor. - Haces eso con la mano cuando estás nervioso.

Ty se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo los dedos, como mariposas había dicho Julian muchas veces. A Ty le gustaba la comparación, hacía que pareciese hermoso. Retrajo la mano debajo de la mesa y soltó el tenedor con la otra. Y tomó una decisión.

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica? - inquirió, y sin dar tiempo a Anush para que contestara, - ¿o un chico?

Pensó que parecía una adición razonable. Anush sabía que sus dos hermanos mayores estaban con personas de su mismo género, y sabía que Ty era cercano a Magnus y Alec, Anush había estado en la boda. A pesar de todo, pareció sorprendido, y no respondió en seguida. En los segundo que tardó en volver a hablar, Ty tuvo tiempo de pensar que tal vez lo sorprendente era lo repentino de la pregunta. Aunque para él no fuera inesperado porque llevara pensándolo todo el día, Anush no podía saberlo.

\- Mm. - Pareció incómodo. - No. En realidad no. Hace un par de años, antes de entrar al Escolamántico, besé a un chico en casa. Era un chico del Cónclave, y creo que estaba intentando reafirmarse tanto como yo. Nos besamos, y luego… - Se encogió de hombros. - No volvimos a hablar mucho más. Tampoco es que antes de eso fuéramos amigos, aunque sí coincidía a menudo con él porque no había tantos cazadores de sombras de mi edad. Supongo que surgió una especie de complicidad cuando los demás babeaban por un montón de chicas mundanas, - bufó. - Y por Clary Fairchild, si quieres saberlo. E Isabelle Lightwood, cómo no. Era asqueroso, la verdad. - Frunció el ceño. - En fin, eso es todo. - Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. - Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero como has tenido la delicadeza de no preguntar sólo por chicas, me parece justo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ty sonrió. Sintió tanto alivio por que Anush se lo hubiera contado. Sentía agradecimiento, y sintió una especie de deuda de sinceridad que quiso devolver.

\- No, - negó con la cabeza. Respiró hondo. - Conocí a alguien, pero no sentimos lo mismo. Creo… bueno, no cuenta como estar con alguien, pero no tengo otra experiencia que contar. Era un chico. - Sintió más nerviosismo por la respuesta de Anush del que había sentido cuando había decidido confesar. Como le había dicho a Mark, quería ser justo, pero no era fácil exponerse así.

Anush volvía a mirarle, y pareció dudar una milésima de segundo.

\- ¿Christopher Herondale? - adivinó.

La mirada de Ty se disparó como un resorte y se encontró mirando a Anush a los ojos un momento más de lo habitual, y entonces bajó los ojos de nuevo, moviendo las manos más que antes, se alegró de haberlas puesto debajo de la mesa. Se sentía conmocionado por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó, sintiéndose derrotado.

\- Bueno, nunca hablas de él. No había tantas posibilidades. Era él o alguien a quien yo no conozco y nunca has mencionado.

Ty se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Realmente no quería entrar en detalles sobre Kit. Ahora Anush sabía de sus sentimientos, y eso estaba bien, pero no quería contarle la historia, o la ausencia de historia. Además no podía contarle la verdad sobre por qué se había ido, al menos no una parte, no la parte de Livvy. No quería remover las heridas que aquel día estaban particularmente expuestas.

\- Perdona, - dijo entonces Anush. - No quería molestarte. ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

\- Sólo porque me has preguntado qué me preocupaba.

Anush enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Y te preocupaba si había estado con alguien alguna vez? - Su tono era desenfadado, intentaba animar a Ty, pero también había un interés real en la respuesta, se dio cuenta.

\- No, eso no. - Se preguntó cuánto podía decir sin que la dirección de sus pensamientos fuera obvia, y después de lo de Kit… Anush le comprendía más de lo que pensaba. - He hablado con mi hermano antes sobre estos temas. Con Mark, - aclaró antes de que Anush preguntase. - Y bueno cuando me has preguntado estaba pensando en eso.

\- ¿Has salido del armario con tu hermano?

\- ¿Qué armario?

\- ¿Le has dicho que eres gay?

\- ¡No! - Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había hablado de ello con Mark. Su familia no era del tipo que insistía en esas cosas, y lo agradecía profundamente. Siempre le habían dejado su espacio. - Bueno, supongo que en cierto modo, sí. Aunque no sé si soy gay. ¿Tú no le has dicho a nadie que eres gay?

Sabía que había dicho que no le había contado lo del beso a nadie, pero tal vez en términos más generales…

Anush volvió a sonreír.

\- A ti. - Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, o esa era la sensación que quería transmitir, pero Ty vio la tensión en su cuello, en su mandíbula. - Era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento.

Y por la sensación de la atmósfera que se había creado en torno a ellos, supo que se había quedado sin decir mucho más de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó en voz baja, esperando una respuesta del estilo a “porque somos amigos” o “porque hablamos de muchas cosas”. Pero obtuvo algo muy diferente.

\- Porque te he estado mirando desde aquel día en la Sala del Consejo. Desde el día… desde el día en que Cortana quebró la Espada Mortal, - y Ty leyó lo que no estaba diciendo. “Desde el día en que murió tu hermana”. - Te vi entonces, te conocí de la peor manera. Y yo entonces estaba cuestionándome muchas cosas, dándome cuenta de que las decisiones que había tomado en virtud de ser aceptado no valían una mierda, de que mi prima Divya había tenido razón desde el principio. - Hablaba con amargura, y a Ty el corazón le latía más rápido de lo habitual. - Lo supe cuando encontraron a Kieran aquí, y cuando vi lo que le estaban haciendo a Jaime Rosales. Pero me daba miedo echarme atrás. Me daba miedo que me hicieran lo mismo que a ellos. Y entonces, cuando por fin di un paso al frente, te vi allí de nuevo, en la Cripta de vuestro Instituto. Estabas con Christopher Herondale, y por la forma en que os mirábais, no pude evitar, ya entonces, preguntarme… Y después de nuevo en la batalla, y en la boda. Y cuando viniste al Escolamántico, quise acercarme, quise quitarme ese aguijón de curiosidad que llevaba teniendo clavado cerca de un año. Pero no parecías necesitar a nadie a tu alrededor, no parecías querer a nadie.

>> Pero luego, después de aquella noche que estuviste enfermo, decidí intentarlo, porque me gustabas. Y parecías amable, no parecía que te molestase mi presencia. - Ahora que había empezado, no parecía poder detenerse, y Ty se sentía emocionado. ¿Le gustaba? - Y luego casi me dijiste que era pésimo con los shurikens, y accediste a entrenar conmigo. Y estos últimos meses que te he conocido, me has parecido maravilloso, y no he podido… no he podido evitar tener la esperanza de que mi sentimiento fuera, aunque solo un poco, recíproco. Y ahora me haces esa pregunta salida de ninguna parte y me dices que has hablado con tu hermano. Y aunque pueda parecer atrevido, espero que haya sido por mí que hayáis tenido esa conversación, - se sonrojó profundamente mientras decía esas palabras, pero no se detuvo, - porque no veo ninguna otra persona que pueda haberla desencadenado, y últimamente he pasado bastante tiempo a tu alrededor. Y sólo puedo esperar que la pregunta no fuera casual, si no que tuviera la connotación que creo que tenía, porque si no, estoy quedando como un estúpido.

Cuando al fin calló, apretó los labios en una fina línea, un gesto poco usual en él. Y Ty sentía que le faltaban las palabras. Si la primera vez que Anush se había fijado en él fue aquel otoño, hacía cerca de un año y medio que le tenía en cuenta de algún modo, mientras que Ty sólo había tenido una vaga conciencia de su existencia hasta aquella noche terrible en que se había sentido seccionado de Livvy. Eso le produjo cierta culpabilidad, al mismo tiempo que le llenaba de alivio. Le gustaba a Anush. “Me has parecido maravilloso” había dicho. 

Sentía la respiración pesada por los nervios, por la excitación. El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. Normalmente ya iban a cenar cuando la mayoría había terminado, en parte porque se entretenían con las lecturas y las conversaciones mantenidas al frío aire del atardecer, y en parte, aunque Ty nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, para no encontrarse con tanta gente reunida. Con el entretenimiento adicional de aquel día, se encontraban casi solos. Eso constituía un alivio para el ánimo de Ty.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo, y pronto, pero no sabía cómo y la presión del tiempo le oprimía el pecho. Sentía frío y calor correr por debajo de su piel, como si fuera a romper a sudar en cualquier momento.

\- Anush, - dijo, y se sintió titubear, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza, la expresión sincera que había habitado su rostro desapareciendo tras una máscara de indiferencia.

\- No pasa nada, siento haberte puesto en esta situación. No sé cómo he podido decir una tontería así, - no había inflexión en su voz. Comenzó a levantarse. - Lo siento.

Ty se levantó a toda velocidad detrás de él, el miedo creciendo en su estómago. Se echó hacia delante y lanzó la mano en un acto casi reflejo por retener a su amigo, agarrándole por la muñeca cuando ya se daba la vuelta.

\- No, - pidió. - Por favor, no te vayas. - Oyó el temor en su voz, y entendió que Anush también lo había oído cuando su expresión se suavizó. Miró el punto donde la mano de Ty entraba en contacto con su piel, y Ty se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo, de su posición, pero no retiró la mano. Anush tampoco se apartó. La mesa aún les separaba, pero le pareció que estaban muy cerca. Aflojó la presión de su mano y, muy despacio giró la muñeca de modo que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el exterior de la muñeca hasta acabar en la parte interior, en la piel más delicada y suave. Pasó el pulgar por el recorrido de las venas que podía alcanzar con la chaqueta de manga larga puesta, y pasó a recorrer la curva interior del pulgar del otro chico mientras que con los demás dedos recorría el dorso de su mano.

El contacto era delicioso, le producía una sensación eléctrica, chispeante. Anush giró la mano entonces dentro de la suya, con la misma lentitud, sintiendo todos los puntos de contacto que se producían, hasta que pasó sus dedos por entre los de Ty, entrelazando sus manos. Oyó a Anush suspirar entrecortadamente y alzó la mirada. Vio cómo el otro chico también la alzaba del punto en que sus manos estaban unidas, vio cómo se humedecía apenas los labios en un gesto inconsciente. Estaba tan nervioso como él, se dio cuenta Ty, y eso le produjo una extraña confidencia.

Salió de detrás de la mesa sin soltar la mano de Anush y se acercó lo justo para estar de pie a su lado, sin que la posición fuera forzada. Al estar tan cerca no podía mirarle cómodamente la boca como solía hacer mientras hablaban, ya que más bien la boca de Ty estaba a la altura de los ojos de Anush. Pero Anush no le estaba mirando la boca, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, Ty pudo sentir el fantasma de su respiración.

\- La conversación con mi hermano era sobre ti, - confesó. - Sobre que me sentía inseguro por este momento, por tu rechazo, y por no saber interpretar bien las cosas. Sobre… que no puedo dejar de pensar en Kit, - la expresión de Anush se contrajo, no era eso lo que esperaba oír. - Pero, - añadió Ty sin darle tiempo a reaccionar de ningún otro modo, - no _quiero_ dejar de pensar en ti. Mis hermanas se han dado cuenta. Si hablara con Julian y Emma por algo más que por cartas, también se habrían dado cuenta.

\- ¿De qué? - susurró Anush.

\- De que me gustas, - contestó Ty, replicando la expresión que habían usado tanto Livvy como Dru. Anush dejó escapar el aire en algo que podría haber sido una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas lo de Christopher, entonces? - A Ty se le hacía muy raro que Anush siguiera refiriéndose a la versión larga del nombre de Kit, después de que él se hubiera referido a él por el diminutivo.

\- Porque no quiero mentirte. No quiero ser injusto.

Entonces Anush sí bajó la vista lentamente hasta su boca, para acto seguido volver a posarla en sus ojos. Ty bajó más la mirada. Sentía la cálida de respiración de Anush sobre sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que estaban mucho más cerca que antes. Se preguntó cómo había ocurrido. Se preguntó si iba a besarle.

Anush se inclinó unos milímetros más cerca, como pidiendo permiso.

\- ¿Que pienses en él influye en algo relacionado conmigo? - murmuró casi contra su boca. Ty entreabrió los labios para acoger el aliento que abandonaba los pulmones de Anush. Respiraban el mismo aire.

\- En nada malo, creo, - porque, ¿cómo no iba a afectarle en nada si era una parte de Ty? Eso pareció bastar a Anush por el momento.

Sus narices se tocaron, y muy, muy despacio, para que Ty pudiera apartarse si así lo deseaba, Anush cerró el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas. Fue sólo un leve roce de labios sobre labios, al principio. Ty sintió la sequedad en los labios del otro chico y, cuando se inclinó ligeramente para ejercer más presión, su blandura. Anush depositó un beso casto sobre su labio inferior, y acto seguido lo capturó entre sus propios labios, con cuidado, tiernamente. A pesar de ello, Ty sintió un calor súbito recorrerle la columna vertebral y aposentarse en su estómago. Abrió la boca para recibir la de Anush y entonces todo se volvió más apresurado, más intenso. La mano de Anush que no estaba en la suya subió para colocarse a un lado de su cuello, con el pulgar acariciándole la mandíbula, los dedos curvándose cerca de su nuca, presionándole más cerca.

Anush le besaba de forma deliberada, marcando mucho cada movimiento, permitiendo que Ty controlase la presión del beso, lo que se tradujo en un beso torpe, con movimientos muy amplios y sus bocas muy apretadas la una sobre la otra. 

Terminó como había empezado, con un movimiento cuidadoso de Anush. Ty le siguió un momento antes de que se rompiera el contacto. Anush sonreía. Ty sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, y no quería nada más que volver a besar a Anush. Pero Anush dejó caer la mano que le acunaba el rostro y dio medio paso hacia atrás.

\- No pensaba que esta noche fuera a acabar así. - La sonrisa era amplia, con dientes, como rara vez era. - Ni ninguna otra noche próxima, sinceramente.

Ty contuvo una risa nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo. Se sentía feliz, ligero por primera vez en muchos meses. Sentía cómo le cosquilleaba la piel donde Anush le había tocado, la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón, como si este quisiera echar a volar.

Anush le acompañó a su dormitorio, y Ty supuso que esa noche ya no iría a entrenar. Se soltaron las manos antes de emprender el recorrido por los pasillos, aunque ya habían tenido un par de espectadores en el comedor que no habían parecido muy interesados. Caminaron mayormente en silencio. Ya era tarde y no se cruzaron con nadie en su ascensión por el castillo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Ty, Anush hizo una corta inclinación de cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, haciendo brillar sus ojos.

\- Buenas noches, Tiberius.

\- Buenas noches, Anush. - Y con la sutil presión en el estómago de querer más pero no atreverse a pedirlo, entró en la habitación para contarle a Livvy las sorpresas que había traído la noche.

  
  


Todo siguió más o menos igual por unos días, a excepción de los furtivos y frecuentes roces de manos o manos con brazos que se realizaban cuando se daba la ocasión; y los besos que compartían por las tardes en algún balcón solitario, las manos por debajo de blusas y camisas que se deslizaban con suavidad, como pidiendo permiso, los amortiguados suspiros cuando se separaban de un abrazo apasionado, los dedos que se entrelazaban en el cabello ajeno. Y sobre todo la sensación de las palabras que flotaban entre ellos sin haberse pronunciado.

Ty ya no se sentía inseguro como se había sentido antes, aunque no sabía con certeza qué era lo que quedaba por decir. Creía que tenía que ver con la categoría en que les situaba el cambio que se había producido entre ellos, con la posibilidad de que los toques dejaran de ser furtivos, con hablarle a Julian y el resto de él. Pero como no tenía indicios de que eso fuera lo que deseaba Anush, y no era algo que realmente le preocupara, no sacó el tema, dejó que los momentos que compartían fluyeran entre ellos con naturalidad.

Sí le habló de él a Livvy, por supuesto, aunque ella no pareció muy sorprendida cuando escuchó las nuevas. Expresó su felicidad por él y la seguridad de que lo mejor para Anush sería que tratase bien a Ty. Pero se dio cuenta de que había una tristeza profunda en el humor de su hermana que no quería que él notase. Ty no hizo preguntas, sabía que Livvy no quería que las hiciese.

Un par de semanas después de las confesiones durante la cena, Anush vocalizó finalmente sus preocupaciones.

\- Ty, - llamó su atención, con el libro que había estado leyendo en el regazo. Ya oscurecía, y sin las lámparas de luz mágica que habían subido apenas habrían podido leer. O verse los rostros.

Ty alzó los ojos de su lectura de uno de los libros de entomología que le había enviado Diana, y asintió para que continuase.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó. Ty sabía que era una de esas preguntas educadas que la gente usaba para iniciar una conversación, pero no dejaba de parecerle absurda. Para hacerla ya estaban hablando.

\- Claro, - respondió, sin embargo, cerrando el libro. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Anush dudó sólo un momento.

\- Cuando piensas en… _Kit_ , ¿en qué piensas?

Los ojos de Ty se abrieron con sorpresa. No respondió de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que quería saber Anush? ¿Quería saber qué era lo que había salido mal? ¿La razón por la que Kit se había ido mientras Ty seguía pensando en él? ¿Si quería que volviese? Oh... Pero no, había preguntado en _qué_ pensaba concretamente, cuando pensaba en Kit, pero le pareció que la respuesta a esa pregunta podía ser hiriente para él. Intentó ser lo más sincero posible.

\- Normalmente me pregunto cómo será su vida ahora, en cómo será con su familia. - Hizo una pausa. Era difícil hablar de Kit. De sus pensamiento sobre Kit. - En algunos momentos que pasamos cuando vivía en el Instituto. En que muchas de las cosas que antes me hacían sentir bien, ahora me hacen sentir triste. - Pensó en los ojos azules de Kit, del color del cielo en un día despejado, en el brillo que los iluminaba cuando había mirado a Ty, cuando se había sentido emocionado por una aventura. En el otro tipo completamente diferente de brillo que los había iluminado cuando habían estado anegados en lágrimas. Y miró a los ojos cálidos y comprensivos de Anush, del color de la tierra removida después de la lluvia, de un marrón tan oscuro que a veces parecía negro. Siempre amables, siempre mirándole con tanta intensidad, como deseando meterse bajo su piel, siempre queriendo conocer más de él. Sintió calor, y pensó que los días soleados nunca habían sido sus favoritos, pero esta nueva analogía los colocaba en otra posición. Bajó la vista y decidió no compartir ese detalle. Eran muy diferentes, pensó, Kit y Anush, tanto física como psicológicamente. Uno tranquilo y honesto, el otro inquieto y sarcástico, pero los dos le producían el mismo tipo de serenidad. - Pienso en que me gustaría poder arreglar las cosas, pero sé que él no quiere.

La expresión relajada de Anush no varió, y Ty se preguntó qué significaría su respuesta para él.

\- Si piensas en él con melancolía, - observó Anush despacio, - y quieres arreglar las cosas entre vosotros, ¿qué quieres de mí?

\- No… no quiero nada de ti, - repuso Ty casi enseguida, y vio cómo la cuidadosa máscara de Anush se desmoronaba, dejando tras de sí una expresión dolida, y se dio cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras. - Lo que quiero decir es que no te busco con un fin concreto, - se apresuró a aclarar. - No busco _obtener_ nada de ti. Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta cuando hablamos, cuando estudiamos juntos. Me gusta oírte leer. Tu presencia me relaja, me siento mejor cuando estás conmigo. No… no puedo evitar que Kit siga en mi pensamiento, pero no va a volver, y de todas formas, eso no cambia lo que puedo “querer de ti”. - Había cierta esperanza en el rostro de Anush, pero estaba adulterada con incerteza, con pesadumbre, y Ty quiso que esos sentimientos dejaran de hostigar al otro chico, y supo que tenía que ser valiente. - Quiero pasar mis días contigo, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos; quiero besarte fuera de este balcón, aún cuando la gente pueda vernos. - Oyó exhalar a Anush, y supo que había acertado. - Quiero entrenar contigo, quiero que sea tu mano la que me marque cuando salgamos a patrullar, quiero hablarle a Julian de ti. Quiero que mi familia te conozca, que tú les conozcas a ellos. Quiero conocer las partes importantes de tu vida. Quiero que estés cerca de mí. Quiero tocarte, - añadió, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba.

Anush se levantó con precipitación para acercarse a Ty más rápido de lo que lo hacía normalmente, y aunque a Ty le gustaba saber con antelación cuando su espacio personal iba a ser invadido, disfrutó de ver cómo ese esfuerzo por ser comedido que siempre acompañaba a Anush dejó de estar presente en aquel momento. Prácticamente se echó sobre él, sentándose en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, pegando su tronco al de él y besándole con fuerza. Sus labios se movieron con urgencia, en un beso con dientes y lenguas. Las manos de Ty recorrieron la espalda de Anush una y otra vez sobre varias capas de ropa, mientras que las manos de Anush se hundieron en el cabello de Ty, agarrándolo en mechones y pasando sus dedos por él, posicionando una mano en la nuca para acercarle más hacia sí.

Y Ty se sintió tensarse, sintió cómo la sangre aceleraba su habitual ritmo en sus venas, sintió cómo el calor le recorría el cuerpo. Sentía con precisión cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el de Anush, incluso a través de la ropa. Su peso en los muslos, la presión que hacían sus rodillas en sus caderas, sus abdómenes pegados, el frenesí de sus bocas. Deseó poder verle y tocarle sin tanta ropa de por medio. Se imaginó cómo sería ver el movimiento que hacían los músculos de su espalda al moverse bajo la piel, al tensarse, y que podía sentir ahora bajo los dedos. Se imaginó deslizar sus dedos por la piel de su clavícula y sus hombros, donde la cubría el cuello del jersey.

Anush le dibujó la curva del labio superior con la lengua y le atrapó el labio entre los suyos, succionando un instante, antes de separarse unos centímetros de él.

\- Ty, - dijo en un susurro, el tono vulnerable, expuesto. - Me estoy haciendo ilusiones contigo. Me da miedo ser el único.

Los dos tenían la respiración acelerada. Ty tenía la cabeza alzada en el ángulo que había estado en el beso, y aprovechó para presionar su frente con la de Anush, intentando calmarse.

\- No eres el único, - le aseguró. Y entonces, en un rapto de inspiración: - Quiero que vengas conmigo a Los Ángeles en la semana de vacaciones de primavera. Si tú quieres, - añadió, dandose cuenta de que Anush querría pasar, probablemente, el poco tiempo que tenía para salir, con su familia.

Se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Anush.

\- Quiero, - declaró sin dudar, y volvió a besarle.

  
  


En el Escolamántico no había, lo que se suele decir, vacaciones. Pero tenían algunas semanas sueltas de permiso para volver a casa a lo largo del año. Una a finales de agosto, otra a finales de diciembre, y una última a finales de mayo, que era la que pensaban aprovechar Ty y Anush. Ty no había vuelto a casa en la semana de diciembre que había tenido aquel año, porque no se sentía con fuerzas, y decidió autoimponerse esa semana extra de entrenamiento y estudio del mismo modo en que se había autoimpuesto su “aislamiento” en el Escolamántico en primer lugar. Como el castillo había estado prácticamente vacío, había pasado muchas más horas de las habituales en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando saltos y piruetas, fintas y amagos, tiro con arco y cerbatana. Había hecho que esa semana fuera ligeramente diferente, para no notar que la rutina seguía sin más.

Aquella segunda oportunidad de volver a casa sería diferente. Ragnor Fell le había informado de que pensaba quedarse en el castillo, y que podía hacerse cargo de Irene, aunque no pareció muy complacido al decírselo. Ty supuso que la idea había sido de Catarina Loss, que iba a ir allí con Lily Chen a hacerle compañía. Ty habría preferido llevársela con él, pero entendía que era una tontería exponerla a una situación de tanto estrés para sólo una semana.

Helen y Dru habían estado rebosantes de alegría cuando les había dicho que pensaba ir a pasar allí el permiso, y que además no iba a hacerlo solo. Dru había parecido complacida consigo misma por haberlo esperado; pero Helen se mostró sorprendida, algo preocupada al principio, y le hizo preguntas relativas a fechas y situaciones relacionadas con esa nueva relación de la que ella no había tenido ninguna pista. Después de que Ty le hiciera un breve resumen y le explicara lo que significaba para él, Helen había estado contenta y le había parecido bien que Anush le acompañara a casa. Confirmó que se lo diría a Tavvy antes de que él llegase y que le habilitarían una habitación para que su estancia fuera cómoda. Ty indicó que eligieran una habitación cercana a la suya.

Después llamó a Julian.

\- Ty, ¿no es pronto para llevarle a pasar una semana a casa? Apenas le conoces, - fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano cuando sacó el tema. Su tono preocupado.

\- Claro que le conozco. Llevo varios meses pasando con él cada rato libre que tengo. ¿Y por qué va a ser pronto? Recuerdo que hace no tanto se alojaron en el Instituto un montón de cazadores de sombras a los que no conocíamos.

Oyó suspirar a Julian al otro lado de la línea.

\- Es porque los Institutos son para eso. Para acoger a cazadores de sombras que estén en la zona o necesiten alojarse cerca por cualquier razón.

Ty sonrió.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bien, - convino Julian, y Ty supo que había más argumentos que se estaba guardando. - Sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale?

\- ¿Cuidado con qué?

\- Con emocionarte, con que te hagan daño. No hagas nada que no quieras hacer, no dejes que te presionen. - Ty no sabía por qué Julian enunciaba las frases impersonales cuando estaba claro que había un sujeto concreto al que se refería.

\- Vale, - respondió Ty lacónicamente. No quería hablar de las posibilidades de las cosas yendo mal.

\- Y Ty, - añadió Julian con rapidez. - El tema de las relaciones sexuales…

\- Lo sé, Jules, gracias. - Quería hablar de eso casi menos.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - dudó su hermano.

\- Claro, - confirmó Ty. - En internet hay muchas cosas.

  
  


Tuvieron que salir al exterior para que Ragnor pudiera abrirles un portal. Llevaba cada uno una bolsa que contenía los efectos personales que necesitaría durante ese tiempo: ropa de verano, en contraste con los abrigos que llevaban allí. Livvy los acompañaba, invisible y silenciosa.

Cruzaron con premura, y tras la vorágine opresiva del viaje, Ty se encontró con cuatro rostros sonrientes y familiares que le aguardaban al otro lado. Hubo gritos y risas y abrazos, y Ty se dejó hacer sin rechistar. Primero el apretado abrazo de Dru y casi antes de que ella hubiera podido retirarse, Tavvy le abrazó como si llevara años sin verle. Después correspondió los más comedidos abrazos de Helen y Aline, mientras escuchaba el pícaro “así que tú eres Anush” de Dru. Ty se volvió a mirar como Anush se presentaba con una sonrisa incómoda y se sintió incómodo él también.

Helen le sonrió, más discreta y comprensiva.

\- Estamos encantadas de conocerte, Anush, aunque ya nos hemos visto anteriormente. Yo soy Helen, y esta es Aline. Tavvy y Drusilla - dijo, señalando. Los aludidos hicieron diferentes gestos cuando les tocó, y Anush respondió a ellos con asentimientos educados. - Venid, - añadió Helen, indicando con la cabeza las escaleras. - Os enseñaremos la habitación que hemos acondicionado. 

Ty le dirigió una mirada de medio lado a Anush, pero él no le miraba. Estaba ocupado observando a su familia, y se preguntó qué pensaría de ellos. Esperaba que Dru y Aline no le asustaran mucho. La expresión en su rostro era tensa, y Ty sintió un tirón de culpabilidad en el estómago por haberle puesto en aquella situación. Anush ya le había dicho que no se le daba muy bien la gente, tal vez no quería conocer a su familia, tal vez sólo lo hacía por complacerle.

Ty respondió lacónicamente a las preguntas que le hicieron mientras recorrían el Instituto. Aunque se alegraba de verles después de tanto tiempo, la espiral de preocupación que se había formado en su interior sin previo aviso le distraía de poder disfrutar de su compañía. También se dio cuenta tardíamente de que Livvy había desaparecido, y supo que ella tampoco estaba cómoda. Ty se maldijo doblemente por sus decisiones.

Anush intentó mantener la conversación lo más educadamente que pudo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ty no estaba receptivo, no insistieron más. En su lugar les contaron el día a día del último tiempo: les hablaron del entrenamiento de Dru, el continuo contacto que mantenían con Nueva York, las visitas que ahora tenían relativamente a menudo; de como Tavvy, ahora que iba a cumplir nueve años, quería empezar a entrenar más seriamente, aunque Helen pensaba que aún debía tomárselo con calma hasta los doce. Les pusieron al día sobre el trabajo de la Clave, sobre cómo la nueva Academia estaba lista para abrir sus puertas el siguiente curso, sobre que el bebé de Tessa y Jem estaba a punto de cumplir un año y las ganas que tenían de que Emma y Jules regresaran a casa en poco más de un mes.

La habitación elegida era una que estaba a tres puertas de la de Ty. Dos de ellas eran las que habían ocupado Mark y Emma, la tercera no era de nadie, y Ty se preguntó por qué la habrían obviado. Aún así tres habitaciones vacías era una distancia muy corta en comparación con el piso que les separaba en el Escolamántico. Poco después Helen y Aline se llevaron a Tavvy para dejarles espacio, y sugirieron a Dru que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella aguardó un poco más.

\- Has vuelto más alto, - observó mientras Anush dejaba su bolsa sobre la cama y se volvía hacia el umbral para mirarles. - Y más fuerte. - Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, como para mostrar a lo que se refería, y soltó una carcajada. - No me extraña que no hayas vuelto solo.

Ty frunció el ceño, pero Dru no pareció avergonzada, le guiñó un ojo al incrédulo Anush y se alejó por el pasillo con aire satisfecho. A Ty le gustaba ver cómo Dru había ganado confianza en sí misma, ya lo había notado el verano antes de ir al Escolamántico y también en las llamadas telefónicas que mantenían, pero no le gustó tanto cuando su atrevimiento enrarecía la situación para ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ty? - preguntó Anush desde al lado de la cama, sin acercarse a él. Ty respiró hondo y se volvió para mirarle. Sabía que su ansiedad se exteriorizaba en sus manos, en su actitud, pero lo realmente importante era:

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

Anush estaba tenso. Ty lo veía en su expresión cerrada, en contraste con la sinceridad que Ty estaba acostumbrado a ver allí; en la posición de sus hombros, de su espalda, como si estuviera preparado para huir o pelear; en su excesiva reticencia a invadir el espacio de Ty, que en los momentos de tranquila intimidad se desdibujaba hasta la casi inexistencia; en la preocupación de su voz al preguntarle cómo estaba y en la cuidadosa educación al responder a las preguntas de sus hermanas.

\- Estoy bien, - afirmó, aunque su rostro seguía sin revelar nada. - Sólo nervioso. No quiero fastidiarla.

Ty negó con la cabeza.

\- No vas a fastidiarla. Me preocupa más lo que hagan ellas. 

Anush dio un par de pasos dubitativos hacia él, esbozando una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, al fin dejando que esa máscara de imparcialidad se deslizara fuera de la vista.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ty. Nada de lo que hagan o digan puede espantarme. 

No queriendo insistir más en su inseguridad, Ty le invitó a acompañarle a su cuarto, a lo que Anush accedió al instante. Anush se mostró complacido por la cercanía de los cuartos, y Ty se alegró de no haber sido el único en pensarlo. Permitió que Anush entrara a la estancia que antes había sentido el corazón de su hogar y ahora, a pesar de que una gran parte de sus pertenencias se encontraba allí, sentía de alguna forma ajena. Permitió que pasara los dedos por los lomos de sus libros, que se sentara en el asiento junto a la ventana y cogiese los artilugios que Julian había confeccionado para él. Permitió que los voltease y tocase a su gusto, y que preguntara por ellos.

Cuando se hubo satisfecho su curiosidad los dejó a un lado, y comentó como de forma casual:

\- Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para estar juntos, - aunque su sonrisa le delató.

\- Sí, - convino Ty, y sintió nervios por una razón completamente distinta.

Aunque cuando habían cruzado el portal habían sido casi las siete de la mañana, en Los Ángeles estaba anocheciendo, así que decidieron que no dormirían en las próximas veinticuatro horas para poder dormir a la noche siguiente y compartir los días con los habitantes del Instituto. 

Pasaron las noche leyendo y besándose en la habitación de Ty. Livvy hizo acto de presencia para comprobar cómo iba todo, pero al ver cuál era el humor volvió a retirarse. Desayunaron temprano con Aline y Helen en un silencio acogedor. Salieron a correr a la playa, y cuando volvían Anush quiso meterse en el agua.

\- Sé que estuve aquí hace no tanto, pero nunca me he bañado en el mar, - se excusó con cierta timidez.

\- Estuviste aquí hace más de un año. - Ty frunció el ceño al darse cuenta él mismo de cuánto tiempo había pasado. - Hace bastante. Pero no llevas ropa de baño.

Anush se encogió de hombros.

\- Tendría que lavar esta ropa igualmente después de haber corrido con ella.

Se quitó las zapatillas y caminó hacia dentro del océano sin dejarse intimidar por la temperatura a la que debía de estar el agua. Se sumergió por completo varias veces, provocando que su pelo cayera sobre su frente con el peso del agua, y que la ropa se le pegase al cuerpo de forma muy diferente a cuando llevaba el ajustado equipo de entrenamiento. No le preguntó a Ty si quería unirse a él, y Ty no hizo ningún movimiento para entrar en el agua. Aguardó algo alejado de la orilla, mirándole con interés y deseando que en vez de ser el frío Pacífico fuera una cálida ducha en el acogedor interior del Instituto. Se preguntó si se atrevería a formular un deseo así.

Tras unos minutos Anush se dio por satisfecho y de dirigió de vuelta hacia Ty, apartándose el pelo del rostro y dejándoselo más desordenado de lo habitual. Salió chorreando y con evidente frío al exponerse a la brisa de la mañana. Se acercó a Ty lo suficiente como para besarle en los labios y luego en la mejilla y en un lado de la mandíbula, y Ty sintió el agua fría entrar en contacto con su piel, pero no sintió el desagrado que habitualmente le sobrevenía al pensar en bañarse en el mar. No retrocedió tampoco cuando las manos de Anush encontraron sus brazos, y más tarde sus omoplatos y su espalda, su cintura. 

Finalmente fue Ty quien dio un paso adelante, cerrando el hueco que quedaba entre ellos y que le mantenía medianamente seco, e inmediatamente sintió la fría humedad morder su piel a través de la fina ropa que se había puesto para correr. Pero no le importó demasiado, porque podía sentir la familiar calidez del cuerpo de Anush por encima de la frialdad del agua, podía sentir los duros ángulos del otro chico contra su pecho y vientre, y eso hacía que su temperatura se elevara por sí sola.

Anush soltó un quejido contra la boca de Ty al sentir cómo se pegaba la ropa mojada a su piel, o tal vez al sentir el cuerpo de Ty tras esa ropa, porque le apretó más contra sí, en lugar de hacerle retroceder. Ty sentía la cabeza ligera con los besos, con las manos de Anush extendiendo el calor por su cuerpo, como si no pudiera pensar con total claridad, como si estuviera dando en ese intercambio demasiado de sí mismo y aún así no quisiera parar nunca. Podía sentir la excitación del otro chico, su respiración acelerada contra sus boca, la creciente desesperación con la que movía sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua contra la suya, las manos sobre su espalda y sus costados, ejerciendo más presión que antes, la erección que presionaba contra la cadera de Ty a través de los pantalones deportivos de ambos. El estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando finalmente las manos de Ty se pusieron en movimiento y se hundieron en su cabello empapado, y lo recorrieron una y otra vez, acariciando el cuero cabelludo en cada movimiento, deteniéndose en el cuello un momento antes de volver a iniciar el recorrido.

Y Ty sentía esa misma excitación reflejada en su propio cuerpo, es su propio corazón. En la presión de sus pulmones ante la irregularidad de sus respiraciones, en la tensión de sus músculos allí donde Anush le tocaba y allí donde no le tocaba pero ansiaba que lo hiciera, en el deseo de estar más cerca, más tiempo, más juntos, más, más, más.

Finalmente, con un gemido ahogado en su garganta consiguió alejarse lo suficiente del beso para hablar, en voz baja y algo ronca.

\- Anush, Anush espera, - insistió cuando el otro chico persiguió su boca para seguir besándole. Entonces Anush abrió los ojos y le miró, como si quisiera devorarle. Ty sintió una nueva oleada de calor recorrerle la espalda y el abdomen. - Deberíamos subir. Cualquiera que salga del Instituto nos va a ver aquí, y ya no es tan temprano.

Anush asintió, y puso una expresión herida que Ty no entendió, mientras se separaba de él sin replicar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al instante, preocupado por haber herido a Anush sin darse cuenta, por haber roto la atmósfera que vibraba entre ellos.

Anush negó con la cabeza, contrayendo los labios y forzando una expresión imparcial.

\- No pasa nada. Vamos, - respondió, recuperando sus zapatillas del suelo y echando a andar hacia las puertas del Instituto.

Su hermano Julian le había dicho en varias ocasiones que cuando la gente no quiere responder a preguntas personales no había que presionarla, que había que respetar la intimidad de las personas y no hacer preguntas indiscriminadas cuando no respondían o lo hacían con evasivas. Pero Ty sentía que esas normas eran estúpidas cuando la información que se ocultaba tenía que ver con uno mismo y no había otra forma de que él pudiera saber qué era lo que había hecho mal y pedir perdón si debía, o corregirse si podía. Sintió cómo la rabia se mezclaba con la inseguridad, y fue esta la que le llevó a hablar cuando echó a andar tras Anush.

\- No, sí que pasa, - afirmó alzando la voz un tono. - ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Escuchó la frustración en su propia voz, y se preguntó si eso fue lo que hizo que Anush se volviera hacia él, con expresión preocupada, como debatiéndose sobre si anteponer su propio malestar al de Ty, y no responder, o ceder y hablar de ello con él.

\- No es nada, - suspiró al final. - Es sólo que pensaba que íbamos a pasar juntos un rato más. Pero está bien, vamos a ducharnos y luego vemos qué hacer.

Ty sintió alivio, y contempló por un momento dejarlo estar, ir a ducharse y después enseñarle la biblioteca y el tejado a Anush, o el patio de estatuas que había detrás del Instituto que el tío Arthur había suministrado con esa fija dedicación suya, o pedir a Helen o a Aline que les llevasen en coche a Los Ángeles para enseñarle los sitios que su familia frecuentaba más a menudo o que eran más especiales. Incluso se pasó por su cabeza la idea de esperar a la noche para visitar el Mercado, pero seguramente estarían muy cansados para eso. 

Lo que dijo, en cambio, fue:

\- No te estoy rechazando. - Ya no valía la pena detenerse ahí. - En ningún momento he querido decir eso, sólo quería decir lo que he dicho: deberíamos entrar. Pero no tiene por qué ser por separado. Puedes venir a ducharte a mi habitación. Y luego vemos qué hacer.

La expresión de Anush cambió radicalmente, la decepción dio paso a la emoción, el nerviosismo y el embarazo, el rubor cubriendo sus oscuras mejillas ante la posibilidad de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en un espacio más íntimo.

Subieron en silencio por las escaleras sin cruzarse con nadie, y alcanzaron el cuarto sin noticias de ninguno de los habitantes del Instituto. Bien. Ya les verían más tarde.

Ty volvió a pensar en el deseo que había sentido en la playa de que estuvieran en una ducha caliente y lo encontró intacto. Pero ya en la habitación se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba: mientras que Anush se había bañado en el mar con la ropa puesta, no tenía mucho sentido meterse bajo la manguera de la ducha vestidos, menos aún cuando acababan de volver de correr y la necesidad de lavarse el sudor de la piel era real, no sólo una ducha por capricho.

Sintió el hormigueo de la excitación recorrerle las venas al pensar en ver toda la extensión de la piel del otro chico a la vez, sin ninguna prenda de por medio, sin nada que impidiera a sus ojos admirarse de la belleza que Ty encontraba tan fascinante en él. Esa belleza en la que se había fijado por primera vez aquel día en la biblioteca de la escuela hacía ya varios meses, y que cada día le parecía más evidente. Supo que querría tocarle, besar la piel de sus hombros, de su pecho.

Pensó en lo que querría hacer después de eso, y se sintió sonrojarse. Ver a Anush desnudo requería como pago que Anush le viera desnudo a él; y tocarle, ser tocado a cambio. Sintió los nervios crecer en su estómago, pero al mismo tiempo una nueva seguridad se asentaba en su interior. Era Anush, al fin y al cabo. Siempre había intentado hacerle sentir bien, respetar su espacio y comprender sus ideas lo mejor que podía. Siempre le había tratado bien y no le había ofrecido ningún motivo para que Ty dudase de él.

Una fugaz imagen de Kit invadió sus pensamientos entonces, acompañado de un ramalazo de nostalgia. Pero lo apartó con rapidez de su mente. No le debía nada a Kit, se dijo, él estaría haciendo cualquier cosa en Reino Unido, sin preocuparse de lo que Ty hiciera, y él estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por hacer lo mismo. Además, Anush no se merecía eso. Se centró de nuevo en lo que se hallaba frente a él allí, en su habitación, dentro ya de su vida, en un círculo muy cercano al centro de ella.

\- ¿Quieres entrar primero o quieres que entremos juntos? - preguntó.

Anush se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta, pero también complacido, de vuelta el tono rojizo en su rostro, y apenas dos segundos después, respondió:

\- Me gustaría que entrásemos juntos, si es lo que quieres. - Había cierta incerteza en su tono, y Ty esperó que no fuera miedo al rechazo. Había sido él quien había ofrecido la posibilidad en primer lugar. 

\- Quiero, - confirmó, y echó mano de un par de toallas de su armario antes de dirigirse a la puerta del baño.

Entró en primer lugar y dio el primer caso quitándose la camiseta y dejándola caer al suelo antes de darse la vuelta. Anush estaba en el umbral, mirándole, mirando su torso desnudo. Imitó su movimiento poco después y esperó. Ty bebió de la imagen: la piel lisa y tersa, suave como sabía que era, con las suaves líneas que delineaban su musculatura dando firmeza a su aspecto. Sintió la tensión que se estaba formando en el ambiente, la espera, el anhelo mezclado con el nerviosismo. Se quitó las zapatillas sin agacharse, y como Anush no podía reflejar ese gesto porque no había vuelto a calzarse desde su pequeño encuentro con el mar, se quitó también el chándal, ahuecando la goma de la cintura y deshaciéndose de ellos en un par de movimientos fluidos. Anush, aún desde el umbral, no se entretuvo mucho en mirar y se quitó sus propios pantalones con cierta prisa y mayor torpeza.

Se miraron a la cara, y Ty entreabrió los labios, dejando al aire entrar en mayor cantidad en sus pulmones. Sentía cómo volvía a empezar ser difícil respirar, cómo el corazón se le aceleraba tras las costillas. Las piernas de Anush estaban tan definidas como el resto de su cuerpo, con una capa de vello oscuro cubriéndolas uniformemente. Anush flexionó una pierna sobre la rodilla contraria para quitarse un calcetín, y luego el otro, y Ty absorbió cada movimiento de los músculos al tensarse y relajarse en función de la postura, cómo se marcaban más o menos los gemelos, o cómo el tendón sobre el talón se definía con mayor claridad cuando el peso reposaba sobre esa pierna.

\- Date la vuelta, - pidió Ty cuando hubo terminado.

Anush obedeció sin replicar, pero Ty observó que le temblaban ligeramente las manos, y entonces reparó en que las suyas estaban cerrándose y abriéndose a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero no aleteaban. La situación no le generaba ansiedad ni intranquilidad, sólo nerviosismo. Eso estaba bien.

Su espalda. Había querido ver su espalda al descubierto desde aquel primer día, la contracción de los músculos de sus hombros, la cortante línea de los omoplatos, las ligeras elevaciones que las vértebras dibujaban en algunas zonas bajo su piel, los suaves hoyuelos que se le formaban en la parte más baja de su espalda. Después estaba la ropa interior que aún cubría sus caderas y nalgas, y más abajo los muslos, tan bien contorneados como por delante, todas las horas que habían corrido juntos estaban allí tatuadas. Ty quiso poner las manos allí, sentir bajo sus dedos los músculos que se tensaban a cada zancada de la carrera.

Volvió a recorrerle con la mirada una vez más, tratando de recordar las líneas y las curvas para más tarde. Notó que el otro chico estaba tenso, esperando, y eso le disuadió de comenzar una tercera vuelta. Ya habría tiempo.

\- Puedes darte la vuelta, si quieres, - dijo, y su voz fue casi un susurro.

Cuando volvieron a estar cara a cara, Ty vislumbró los indicios de una erección tras la fina capa de tela que aún les separaba de la completa exposición. Esa había sido la diferencia, comprendió, por eso Anush se había tensado, pero, ¿por qué? ¿No quería que Ty le viera? No, no era eso, estaba excitado, no quería irse o que Ty se fuera, podía notarlo, pero aún así estaba tenso. Eso llevó a Ty a preguntarse cómo era que la situación había cambiado mientras estaba de espaldas a él. ¿Había sido de saber que le estaba mirando, recreándose? ¿De pensar en lo que vendría después?

\- ¿Estás bien?

Anush asintió con la cabeza, y había seguridad en el gesto.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Muy bien, - respondió Ty mientras se aventuraba a quitarse los calcetines para reajustar la situación.

Entonces Anush se apartó por fin del umbral y cerró la puerta, generando una sensación de mayor intimidad. Aún les separaban un par de pasos, y Ty sentía que el aire que había entre ellos era más denso de lo habitual, más difícil de respirar y de aceptar que se hallara entre ellos. Quería cerrar el espacio, rodear con los brazos su cintura y sentir su piel caliente contra la superficie de sus antebrazos. Pensó en lo abrumador que podía llegar a ser estar abrazados piel con piel, cada pequeño lugar de contacto, la sensación chispeante que producían las manos de Anush sobre su piel, pero en una mayor dimensión.

Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Eso le llevó a quitarse la última prenda de ropa, y sin esperar más invadió el espacio de Anush sin llega a tocarle, mientras el chico imitaba su último movimiento con manos temblorosas y alzaba la cabeza respondiendo a la insinuación silenciosa de Ty, y sus bocas se encontraron con más fuerza de la habitual, con más necesidad, y cuando Anush pegó toda la longitud de su cuerpo al de Ty, este dejó escapar un no muy silencioso “ah” ante la sensación.

Era delirante, el movimiento de sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, la gran cantidad de piel transmitiendo sensaciones a la vez, nublando toda conciencia de la realidad y del paso del tiempo; sus bocas besando sin descanso, esforzándose por respirar sin que sus labios se separaran ni un milímetro; las manos intentando tocar todo, recorriendo la piel de arriba abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba, deleitándose en el tacto que hallaban bajo las yemas de los dedos a su paso, provocando piel de gallina allí por donde pasaban.

Pasaron así un tiempo incierto, perdiéndose el uno en el otro y sin deseo de encontrarse por el momento. La atmósfera cambió cuando Anush se movió para apoyarse de espaldas en la pared, y tiró de Ty para llevarlo consigo: una mano en el costado, la otra en la nalga. Ty se dejó llevar por el movimiento y colocó su propia mano sobre la que le cubría el glúteo, ejerciendo más presión, y luego liberándola para desplazar ambas manos hacia el lugar en que sus nalgas se encontraban, indicando con precisión dónde quería que pusiera los dedos. Anush echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta donde la pared se lo permitía y dejó escapar un gemido. Ty puso la boca sobre su cuello, aprovechando la exposición para saborear la piel allí, luego sobre su mandíbula, dibujando una línea de besos hacia la oreja antes de volver a su boca, y Anush susurró entrecortadamente, allí contra los besos de Ty y sin atreverse a moverse:

\- Ty, yo nunca he hecho esto. - Y bajo la debilidad que la excitación daba a su voz podía oírse la preocupación.

\- No pasa nada, es fácil, - exhaló Ty, apartando un poco su cara de la del otro chico para observarle un momento. - ¿Quieres hacerlo? Te diré cómo.

Anush asintió frenéticamente. Ty se separó de él un momento para echar mano de un tarro de aceite de coco que estaba en uno de los estantes de la ducha, y volvió enseguida, desenroscando la tapa y hundiendo los dedos en el aceite reblandecido pero sin llegar a derretirse hasta entrar en contacto con el calor de sus manos. Cogió la mano de Anush y embadurnó sus dedos con el aceite, besándole por el camino, y le guió con seguridad durante el proceso. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estando de pie el uno de cara al otro la cosa estaba más complicada de lo que se les había ocurrido en un primer momento, Ty subió la rodilla para colocarla contra la pared junto a la cadera de Anush, sacrificando un poco de comodidad en favor del ángulo, y de poder seguir besando al otro chico y seguir siendo besado por él. El gesto solo pareció alentarle más y se pegó a él todo lo posible sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando finalmente Anush encontró el ángulo, la velocidad y la presión correctas, fue poco el tiempo que le llevó a Ty tensarse y enterrar la cara en el lugar en que el hombro de Anush se encontraba con su cuello, dejando que su peso se apoyara completamente sobre ese chico que no le dejaría caer, y se dejó ir respirando pesadamente y siendo sólo consciente a medias de los aireados ruidos que salían de su boca. Se incorporó cuando sintió la ligeramente desconsoladora sensación de vacío cuando Anush retiró los dedos, y volvió a poner el pie en el suelo. 

Anush sonreía, aún nervioso pero contento. Ty le devolvió la sonrisa de forma automática, sintiéndose muy afortunado de que el otro cazador de sombras quisiera pasar su tiempo con él, y compartir todas las pequeñas cosas que compartía con él y que hacían algo muy grande en su conjunto, y que podría estar compartiendo con cualquier otra persona. Pero no. Ambos estaban exactamente donde querían estar. 

\- ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo?

Anush tuvo problemas para responder a eso, el aire huyendo de sus pulmones, la sangre agolpándose en los capilares de su rostro y el corazón intentando escalar por su garganta.

\- No sé… no estoy seguro de... querer hacer eso, - logró articular.

\- Puede ser lo que quieras, - aclaró su oferta Ty.

Entonces Anush tomó la mano derecha de Ty, dirigiéndole como había hecho él previamente, y la curvó sobre su erección, y Ty no se hizo de rogar. Fue una experiencia corta, pero era de esperar teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían acordado ducharse juntos. El agarre de Anush era férreo en la cadera de Ty, y su otra mano con el dorso sobre su boca para amortiguar los sonidos que se generaban en su garganta sin permiso mientras Ty le tocaba.

Después se abrazaron durante minutos, mientras su organismo volvía a funcionar al ritmo habitual. Tenían la piel ligeramente pegajosa debido a la capa de sudor que les cubría, pero no les importó, se sentían satisfechos y dichosos, y felices.

Cuando finalmente se metieron en la ducha y Ty alargó la mano para dar el agua, Anush le llamó.

\- Ty. - Y volvía a haber nerviosismo en su tono.

Ty se giró para mirarle, y se encontró con una sonrisa tímida que se curvaba en su boca, mientras confesaba:

\- Te quiero.

  
  


Aprovechando los días que pasaban en casa, algunos de los habitantes del Instituto de Nueva York aprovecharon para hacer una visita: Clary, Mark, Cristina y Divya aparecieron en un portal en la playa al mediodía del tercer día que estaban allí.

Clary y Mark hablaron sin parar sobre un millón de cosas mientras los demás hacían apuntes en determinados momentos, y Divya y Anush salieron a pasear juntos. Ty se dejó llevar por la charla, por la dicha que le producía ver de nuevo a su hermano. Contestó abiertamente a las preguntas que le hicieron sobre el curso y los Cárpatos, y realizó a su vez preguntas sobre la actividad demoníaca en Londres y sobre las misiones que habían estado llevando a cabo en los últimos tiempos. Clary le había llevado un retrato al óleo de Mark, del tamaño aproximado de un folio, y antes de que Ty tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle por qué pintaba para él, quedó claro que no era un caso especial: también había traído un óleo para cada uno de los otros ocupantes del Instituto: para Tavvy uno que los retrataba a él y a Max y Rafael Lightwood-Bane, para Dru uno de Mark y Cristina de cuerpo entero con cuchillos serafines en la mano; para Helen uno de Isabelle, Simon y Jace jugando a algún juego de cartas; para Aline uno de Alec sentado en el suelo con sus hijos; y para Anush uno de su prima Divya mirando al horizonte.

\- Últimamente disfruto mucho dibujando personas, - les dijo. - Espero que algún día me hagáis de modelos, - añadió alegremente, y Ty pensó que no le importaría en absoluto posar para ella.

\- Dejando todo el trabajo a Jace, ¿eh? - bromeó Aline.

\- Bueno, él también tiene sus distracciones, - respondió Clary con gesto cariñoso.

\- Son preciosos, Clary, muchas gracias, - dijo Helen, mientras Dru replicaba de forma casi inmediata:

\- No sé qué opinará Jules de la competencia cuando vuelva.

\- Tendremos que competir por el puesto de retratista oficial, - sonrió Clary.

Se quedaron a cenar con ellos, hablando de cosas poco importantes y disfrutando de la tranquila compañía, pero cuando Aline sacó el postre al fin, Clary anunció:

\- Jace y yo estamos pensando en casarnos la próxima primavera. - Había tanta emoción en la afirmación que Ty se preguntó si llevaría toda la tarde deseando decirlo. - Y a Isabelle se le ocurrió que podríamos hacerlo en la misma ceremonia que ella y Simon. Una doble boda.

Entonces empezaron todos a hablar a la vez, con voces altas y agitadas, emocionados con la idea, miles de sugerencias rodearon a Clary en pocos segundos, pero ella asentía contenta, no parecía agobiada porque al parecer todos tuvieran algo que opinar sobre su boda. Ty, sin embargo, se levantó para huir del repentino escándalo y, aunque todos le miraron, nadie comentó nada. Anush no le acompañó. Parecía entusiasmado con la idea de acudir a una boda doble, o seguramente tenía más que ver con quienes eran los protagonistas de la boda. Y, además, pensó Ty, no tenía muchas ocasiones para estar con prima en los últimos tiempos, y ella era una de las personas que más le importaba en el mundo.

Vagó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso al tejado, y sintió el alivio de la fresca brisa nocturna sobre la piel de su rostro. Iba a ponerse los auriculares, dispuesto a relajarse allí hasta que vinieran a buscarle para despedirse, cuando sintió la presencia de su melliza junto a él.

\- Livvy.

\- ¿Qué tal con los invitados? - inquirió ella mientras flotaba hasta el borde del tejado.

\- Bien. Parece que vamos a tener otra boda dentro de poco.

Le explicó en resumen todo lo que recordaba que habían hablado, y Livvy escuchó con aparente interés, aunque Ty sabía que había estado evitando a todas las personas que habían pisado el Instituto aquellos días, excepto a él, y sólamente cuando se encontraba solo. A Livvy no parecía disgustarle Anush, pero había algo que no le decía sobre la opinión que le merecía, o sobre la relación de Ty con él, pero no quería presionarla. Ella había dejado bastante claro que no quería entrometerse con sus opiniones siempre que Ty fuera feliz así.

Esa reticencia llevaba a que Ty le contase sólo de cuando en cuando el estado de su relación con él, algunas conversaciones o momentos que compartían. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar a Ty la única confesión de esa naturaleza que Livvy le había hecho alguna vez: había pedido a Kit que la besara, y él había satisfecho su deseo. Nunca había pensado mucho en ello, pero en aquel momento sintió un sorprendentemente intenso ramalazo de celos al pensar que él no sabría nunca cómo se sentían los labios de Kit sobre su boca, la calidez de su aliento tan cerca que pudiera respirarla, esa íntima conexión del momento compartido.

Intentó apartar esa idea invasiva de su mente, pero otra vino a sustituirla casi en seguida. Vio a Kit de pie junto al lago Lyn aquella noche horrible, y unas palabras a las que tampoco había dedicado mucho pensamiento resonaron en sus oídos. _Te amo, Ty, te amo_ . Te amo, había dicho, como si eso cambiara algo, y después se había ido. También recordó entonces las palabras que le había dedicado Anush hacía dos días, después de compartir ese feliz momento íntimo. _Ty, te quiero_. Las dos imágenes se superpusieron un momento, sin prevalecer ninguna. El rostro de Kit surcado por las lágrimas, apenas iluminado por la luz mágica y el resplandor de la luna en plena noche, con una expresión desconsolada, desesperada. Impotente. En cambio el rostro de Anush había estado claramente iluminado por la brillante luz de la mañana, y su expresión había sido, aunque tímida, serena.

Y se había quedado. Seguía allí, en la planta baja del Instituto. Con él. Por él. Le había dicho que le quería y lo demostraba quedándose a su lado. No entendía por qué Kit le había dicho en aquel momento que le amaba, aunque ya poco importara. Tal vez había sido una manipulación para detenerle, una distracción para que dejara la invocación. Una mentira, por supuesto. 

Entonces recordó lo que Livvy le había dicho sobre que las amistades a veces se rompían cuando una de las partes se enamoraba de la otra y no era correspondida. Le dieron ganas de reírse, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia la ocurrencia. Era imposible que esa fuera la razón por la que su amistad se había acabado. Era una idea estúpida que daba demasiadas cosas por hecho. Porque aunque incluso entonces Ty no había sido consciente de la forma del afecto que sentía hacia Kit, ¿cómo iba a saber Kit que no correspondía a sus sentimientos? Eso, evidentemente, en el supuesto imaginario de que hubiera unos sentimientos que corresponder. Y además ahora parecía evidente que los sentimiento de Ty habían estado ahí todo el tiempo, desde la primera que le vio en el sótano de la casa de Johnny Rook.

Si Kit realmente le hubiera querido no se lo habría dicho en forma de acción a la desesperada en un momento tan crítico, además con la intención de detenerle. Y si le hubiera querido no le habría dejado solo y con el corazón roto en uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. Incluso aunque hubiera querido irse a vivir con Tessa y Jem, que era algo que Ty comprendía hasta cierto punto, no tendrían por qué haber roto su relación. Ty había querido hablar con él entonces, pero no había obtenido más que rechazo y silencio.

No, Kit no le había querido, de eso estaba seguro. Pero también estaba seguro de que Anush sí le quería, y de que no quería perderle. Rememoró la facilidad con la que Anush se había sentido rechazado en la playa, y la advertencia de Livvy cobró una forma más precisa. 

\- ¿Debería decirle a Anush que le quiero? - preguntó tras la silenciosa reflexión que Livvy no había interrumpido.

Pareció sorprendida por el cambio de tema, y sorprendida por la cuestión concreta.

\- ¿Le quieres?

Ty pensó en ese chico tímido pero que hablaba claramente cuando lo consideraba necesario, que no se rendía con las cosas que quería, que siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto y no disgustar a nadie. Pensó en su intensa mirada llena de afecto, en la pequeña sonrisa que tan a menudo se dibujaba en sus labios cuando estaba con él, en el constante movimiento de sus manos cuando explicaba algo, en el relajante tono de su voz cuando leía algún texto en voz alta. Pensó en sus besos y en sus conversaciones. En el cuidado que Anush siempre le dedicaba, y en la forma en que Ty siempre le incluía ya en sus planes e ideas, por pequeñas que fueran. Pensó en cómo se sentía mejor cuando él estaba allí, a su lado, en cómo se aflojaba ese nudo de ansiedad que en el último tiempo había parecido acompañarle a todas partes hasta que había aparecido Anush para calmarle sin ser consciente de ello. Para mejorarlo todo con su simple presencia.

\- Sí, - contestó, y Livvy asintió con una media sonrisa.

\- Deberías decírselo entonces.

  
  


Cuando más tarde se encontró de nuevo a solas con Anush, tras haberse despedido de su hermano y los demás con el deseo de volver a verse pronto y la promesa de escribir y llamar a menudo (como si fuera algo nuevo, pensó Ty), a pesar de haber decidido en su intercambio con Livvy que no había motivo para esperar, esperó. Notaba al otro chico sombrío, pensativo. No se lo había notado mientras se intercambiaban los adioses, pero en cuanto subieron de vuelta al tejado la animosidad se evaporó. Ty supuso que era porque iba a echar de menos a Divya, porque no podía pasar con ella tanto tiempo como le gustaría, ahora que ella había dejado de acudir al Escolamántico.

\- El año que viene será tu tercer año. Seguro que si pides asignaciones en Nueva York te las darán, - comentó, intentando animarle.

Anush asintió en silencio, sin embargo. Ty frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - preguntó entonces.

Anush dejó de mirar el horizonte para dirigirle una mirada analítica, como si el misterioso fuera él.

\- Es la boda, - respondió tras un instante, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la playa. - Habrá mucha gente allí.

\- Ya, - asintió Ty. Había habido bastante gente en la boda de Magnus y Alec, y también en la de Aline y Helen, y aún así nada había ido mal. No había tenido problemas de ansiedad ni se había sentido agobiado por la multitud. Pero seguramente se debía a que en ambas ocasiones la ceremonia se había llevado a cabo en lugares amplios y al aire libre. Había habido espacio de sobra para todos, y espacio para respirar sin tropezarse con la persona más cercana. También contribuía el saber que conocía a casi todos los posibles asistentes. No se sintió preocupado por la perspectiva. Además aún quedaba mucho tiempo para eso. - Lo harán en algún lugar en el que quepamos bien, no te preocupes.

Anush volvió a asentir sin mirarle. Se preguntó si sería un buen momento para decirle que le quería, o si debería esperar a otro momento en que Anush estuviera más tranquilo, tal vez después de haber dormido una noche de sueño reparador. Pero recordó que en todas las historias, o incluso en los intercambios que había presenciado en la vida real, la gente parecía sentirse más feliz y complacida cuando le decían una cosa así, mejoraba su estado de ánimo incluso en momentos de estrés o malestar.

\- Anush. - El chico se giró de medio lado para mirarle. Ty amagó una sonrisa, buscando tal vez un reflejo en el rostro del otro chico. Este no se produjo. - Quería que supieras que yo también te quiero.

Entonces su expresión sí que cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sus labios se separaron ligeramente, como si no hubiera esperado que Ty dijera nada parecido. Luego sonrió ligera pero sinceramente, con el brillo del gesto iluminando sus ojos. Pero sólo duró un segundo antes de que la expresión sombría volviera a ocupar su lugar anterior. Esta vez no apartó la vista de él antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Clary ha dicho que había comentado el tema de la boda con Tessa Gray. - Hizo una pausa, como esperando a que Ty dijera algo, como esperando a ver su reacción. Su rostro no varió, aunque su corazón diera un salto en el pecho. Evidentemente. Si Jace y Clary iban a casarse, Tessa estaría invitada, y con ella… - Ha dicho que al comentarle que era una boda doble y que necesitarían bastante espacio, Tessa sugirió que la celebraran en Cirenworth. Al parecer tienen unos jardines considerables.

El silencio cayó pesado entre ellos. Al principio, ni siquiera el corazón de Ty parecía querer romperlo. Los segundos se alargaron antinaturalmente. Sintió cómo empezaba a hiperventilar y se sentó en el suelo donde estaba, tratando de que la ola de agobio no le llevase consigo. 

El mutismo de Anush se rompió entonces. Se arrodilló a su lado, sin tocarle, y dijo su nombre varias veces, llamándole, pero Ty por toda respuesta negó con la cabeza, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, de mantener a raya el fuerte sentimiento de desasosiego, de rechazo, el peso de la ansiedad que le quemaba por dentro.

\- Ty, - insistió Anush. - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Ty asintió, y se dejó acunar por la suave sensación de los brazos de Anush rodeándole, asegurándole que no estaba solo, que no pasaba nada, que estaría bien; que no le dejaría, ni siquiera cuando tenía una crisis ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a una persona de la que Anush sabía que estaba enamorado. Darse cuenta de eso hizo que las lágrimas empezaran a derramarse por sus mejillas.

Pasaron mucho tiempo así, Ty no sabía cuánto, pero Anush no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que quería irse, y dejó que se calmara sin presionarle ni interrogarle. Poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad, las lágrimas dejaron de manar, y sus manos terminaron posadas sobre los muslos de Anush, solo para sentirle también así, para tener la seguridad de que podía agarrarle si lo necesitaba, y de que Anush lo consentiría de buen grado.

Al final, fue Anush quien habló primero, unas palabras apenas susurradas cerca de su oído, tras besarle en un lado de la cabeza, dejando claro que no era una pregunta acusadora.

\- ¿No quieres verle?

Ty tragó saliva. Sí que quería verle. Quería verle desesperadamente. Y ese era el problema. Que había estado todo ese tiempo intentando no pensar en él, quitárselo de la cabeza, pasar página y dejar de sufrir por algo que había sido breve e inútil, al fin y al cabo. Pero ahí estaba, perdiendo los nervios ante la posibilidad de coincidir con él en un evento social que, de todas maneras, era inevitable que acabara produciéndose teniendo en cuenta que todas sus personas cercanas eran prácticamente las mismas.

El problema era que no podía soportar la idea de coincidir con él y que ni siquiera le mirase, ni le saludase. Que le ignorara completamente. Ty querría hablar con él si le veía. Querría saber qué había hecho durante todo aquel tiempo, si era feliz. Querría preguntarle por qué. Querría que Kit le explicara tantas cosas… Pero lo más probable era que él no tuviera ningún interés en ninguna de esas cosas que Ty deseaba.

\- Él no quiere verme a mí.

\- Pero tú quieres verle, - afirmó Anush con voz neutra, y cuando Ty no le desmintió, añadió: - Tal vez deberías llamarle. O quedar con él y hablar.

Ty se separó un poco de él entonces, mirándole con expresión confusa.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Anush respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, como si se dispusiera a hacer algo doloroso, como si tratara de convencerse de que era necesario, como si intentara reunir el valor.

\- Porque no puedes estar así, siempre en vilo. Sé que dices que él no quiere hablar contigo, pero no sé qué os pudo pasar tan grave como para dejar las cosas así. Tenéis que resolver esto, para bien o para mal. 

El rostro de Anush no dejaba traslucir nada, pero Ty conocía el esfuerzo que había hecho para decirle una cosa así, a pesar de sus propios sentimientos. Pero él no lo entendía. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Él se _fue_ , Anush. Sin decir adiós. Le dijo a Magnus que no quería hablar conmigo. - Añadió esa nueva información para que Anush entendiera que las cosas no estaban tan irresolutas como él creía, pero ese fue el último dato que necesitó para preguntar, por fin:

\- ¿Por qué? - Y Ty lamentó inmediatamente habérselo dicho. Lamentó no poder ser sincero. - ¿Qué os pasó?

Hizo una mueca y negó de nuevo.

Anush hizo una mueca desagradable que Ty no supo ubicar, pero no insistió. Cuando tiempo después se levantaron para volver a sus respectivos cuartos, Anush sacó el tema por última vez.

\- Si alguna vez quieres contármelo, yo estaré aquí para escucharte, quiero que lo sepas, - dijo. - Para lo que necesites.

Y Ty lo sabía

Se despidieron con un beso profundo que buscaba expresar muchas cosas, y Ty se metió en la cama con la consoladora calidez de aquel amor que Anush le profesaba arropándole, con la seguridad de sus propios sentimientos reciprocados calmando su inquietud. Y a pesar de todo, fue la melancolía de lo que pudo haber sido la que veló su sueño; y él solo podía esperar que, algún día, esta dejara de proyectar su sombra sobre él.


End file.
